Henri Potier à l'école des thaumaturges
by Kerameus
Summary: Imaginez une version de Harry Potter qui serait franco-française et dont l'auteur tournerait au crack. Ça donnerait ce qui va suivre, avec Henri Potier à l'école des thaumaturges, une parodie scandaleuse.
1. Avant-propos

**Avant-propos.**

Soyons honnête : je n'ai écrit ce livre que dans le seul but de faire de l'argent. Et pour tout vous dire, je l'ai bâclé, puisque je l'ai écrit en une seule journée. Je m'y suis mis vers neuf heures et demie, j'ai fait une pause de trois quart d'heures pour manger à midi, et le point final a été placé à dix-huit heures trente. Pire : j'avais prévu de me relire, histoire de corriger les fautes et de réparer quelques oublis, et en fait j'ai eu la flemme. Donc en gros, ce qui suit est un brouillon mal rédigé et n'ayant aucune structure. Ou alors si : il a la structure du livre que je plagie. Oui, parce que tu ne t'en rendras peut-être pas compte, mais le texte qui suit est une horrible resucée d'un bouquin pour gosses qui a eu beaucoup de succès. Je ne citerai pas le nom du bouquin est question, à toi de deviner.

Alors pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux la mèche ? Parce que mon plan a échoué.

Pour gagner de l'argent, il fallait faire imprimer cette daube et la vendre. Or, toi qui me lit sur un écran d'ordinateur, tu échappes à la dangereuse version imprimée de ce livre, qui pour des raisons budgétaires avait été fabriqué à partir de produits très bons marché mais hautement toxiques : le papier qui le composait était un conglomérat de fibres d'amiante recyclées et de bisphénols A, et son encre contient des métaux lourds et des traces d'arsenic. Donc estime-toi heureux d'y échapper, ça t'aurais fait perdre de l'argent (9,99 €) et ça t'aurais empoisonné (voir la liste des symptômes en annexe).

Sois donc heureux, et remercie la douane française, qui a intercepté et fait détruire tous les exemplaires sortis de l'usine. Grâce à elle tu peux lire cette histoire sans risque. Ou presque, car l'escroc que je suis, après la saisit de ses ouvrages, a décidé de publier son texte sur Internet dans le seul but de nuire j'ai en effet assorti le document d'un virus, qui en ce moment même récupère ton numéro de carte bleue. Ton argent va me permettre d'acheter de la drogue en grande quantité et ainsi de lancer un petit commerce. Je t'en remercie.

Mais passons plutôt à la suite. Ce qui t'intéresse, ce sont les aventures du jeune Henri Potier, par mes interminables discours inutiles. Alors allons-y.

* * *

**Introduction proprement dite (où je présente les personnages, tout ça tout ça).**

Parlons tout d'abord des Dufour. Un couple tout à fait comme il faut et sans histoires. Du moins autant qu'un couple d'homosexuels travestis peut l'être… Jean-Jacques et Robert Dufour, en effet, se voulaient comme les autres couples, mais partaient avec un handicap de taille. Lisez la suite, vous allez comprendre le problème.

Essayons d'expliquer simplement cette situation complexe. Chaque jour, selon que la date soit paire ou impaire, l'un des deux maris se travestissait en femme et l'autre s'habillait en homme. Cela allait même plus loin, puisque chacun jouait alors un véritable rôle : celui du mari ou de la femme d'un couple modèle, style couple américain des années soixante. Par exemple, le matin où commence notre histoire, Jean-Jacques portait une longue robe bleue et une perruque qui lui donnait une coiffure à la Mireille Mathieu Robert, lui, portait un impeccable costume trois pièces, et était prêt à aller travailler. Le travail, d'ailleurs, était une situation cocasse, puisqu'à deux ils avaient un seul et unique travail, et que celui qui y allait était celui qui jouait le rôle de l'homme (ce jour-là, donc, ce serait Robert, mais la veille et le lendemain c'était Jean-Jacques). Assez difficile à gérer pour leur patron, mais ils travaillaient dur tous les deux, alors il les gardait.

Jean-Jacques et Robert avaient un fils, Didier, qu'ils avaient eu grâce à une mère porteuse et dont on ne savait pas lequel des deux était le véritable géniteur. Peu importe, il était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Le gamin, qui avait quelque chose comme un an au début de cette histoire, était un vrai gras du bide (si je puis me permettre l'expression). Ses gros doigts potelés l'empêchaient de saisir un objet (car il n'arrivait pas à les plier, imaginez-vous la situation), et ses parents l'habillaient déjà en cinq ans. Cet excès de poids, qu'un médecin décrirait comme une « obésité infantile morbide », était la cause d'une malencontreuse erreur. En effet, le fabricant de laitage local s'était trompé en réglant son étiqueteuse, et les Dufour nourrissaient donc Didier avec de la crème fraîche liquide en lieu et place du lait maternel (et ce depuis sa naissance !).

Finissons de planter le décor : la petite famille habitait dans une petite maison résidentielle de Clichy-sous-bois (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, Google Maps dit que c'est à 35 minutes au Nord-Est du centre de Paris, donc en fait c'est la banlieue, quoi).

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Si y'a d'autres trucs qui me revienne plus tard, je les rajouterai en vrac dans la suite du texte.

Ah si ! Il faut peut-être que je précise que Robert avait une sœur jumelle : Lucienne (mais tout le monde l'appelait Lulu). Celle-ci, le jour de ses onze ans, avait découverte qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres : c'était une thaumaturge ! Elle était donc partie étudié la thaumaturgie dans l'école de Poudlard (dans la Beauce, on y reviendra), et y avait fait la connaissance de celui qui plus tard devint son mari : Joseph Potier.

Jean-Jacques et Robert détestaient ce Potier, et détestaient la thaumaturgie en général. Du coup, les deux familles s'étaient fâchées et ne se parlaient plus. Ils n'eurent plus aucun contact, jusqu'au jour où un incident eut lieu. Et ça, c'est ce qu'on verra au prochain chapitre.

PS à l'attention du connard qui lit ce livre sans payer à la librairie : le grand vigile black est juste derrière toi, alors gaffe à ton cul. Morveux.

* * *

**Annexe**

Liste des symptômes possibles (voire probables, si ce n'est systématique) après contact avec la version papier du livre : plaques pleurales, mésothéliome, tératogénie, impuissance, stérilité masculine et féminine, alopécie, adénocarcinome rénal, perturbations endocrinienne, troubles du comportement pouvant aller jusqu'à l'acte auto-agressif, atteintes cutanées (notamment mélanodermie et hyperkératose), troubles cardio-vasculaires de type athérosclérose, hallucinations auditives et visuelles, paranoïa, vomissements hémorragiques, cancer multiple et métastasant.

Pour des raisons de place, n'ont été listés que les plus graves.


	2. Premier chapitre : Une petite anicroche

**Premier chapitre : Une petite anicroche.**

En fait, je vous le dit tout de suite, le titre est un bel euphémisme : je parle d'anicroche pour ne pas choquer le jeune public, mais en fait il va y avoir du sang. C'est va être un carnage, une boucherie. Je ne vous dis que ça, lisez donc la suite.

* * *

Donc ce matin-là, Jean-Jacques quitta le domicile conjugal pour aller au travail. Une journée qui commençait comme toutes les autres (du moins comme toutes les autres journées impaires, puisque les journées paires il restait à la maison pour s'occuper du marmot et faire le ménage). Avant de partir, il embrassa sa « femme » et son obèse de fils.

Il démarra sa Kangoo et partit en direction de Paris. Il travaillait dans un bureau à la Défense, et il y avait une bonne heure de trajet (déjà, depuis Clichy faut prendre le périph', alors c'est pas gagné).

* * *

**Note.**

Bon, en fait je vais pas raconter sa journée en entier, parce que c'est chiant la journée d'un mec qui travaille dans les assurances. Je vais juste raconter un passage bizarre, dans l'après-midi.

* * *

En effet, vers trois heures et demie, passèrent devant la fenêtre de l'_open space _une trentaine de chouettes et de hiboux.

« Ben merde ! s'écria Jean-Jacques. Hé Bernard, t'as vu ça ?  
– Ouais et alors ? T'as jamais vu de hiboux de ta vie ?  
– Si, bien sûr, mais pas dans le coin !  
– Faut bien une première fois. »

Et ce blasé de la vie qu'était Bernard se replongea dans ses comptes. Jean-Jacques resta perplexe.

Claudine arriva alors avec une tasse de café brûlante en main.

« Quéquispasse ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Ben tu vois pas tous ces oiseaux qui tournent autour de l'immeuble ?  
– Ah ouais tiens.  
– Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
– Chais pas, m'en fout. »

Et elle aussi repartit. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas curieux, les collègues. Jean-Jacques retourna lui aussi travailler : il y avait certainement une explication tout à fait rationnelle à cela, pas de quoi s'en inquiéter plus longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque Jean-Jacques quitta le bâtiment, en début de soirée, il fut apostrophé par un clodo.

« Hé mec ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. T'as pas cent balles ?! J'veux fêter ça ce soir !  
– Ah, mais vous puez déjà l'alcool ! Et puis fêter quoi ? Il n'y a rien aujourd'hui.  
– Beh si : hier soir, le gamin, là, Henri Potier, l'a tué tu-sais-qui. C'est énorme, quoi ! S'est fait dérouillé par un gamin d'un an ce con ! »

Visiblement, le gars était déjà bien beurré, et racontait n'importe quoi. Jean-Jacques lui laissa toute la monnaie qu'il avait sur lui, par pitié, et rejoignit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. L'homme lui avait laissé une drôle de sensation en tête : quel nom avait-il prononcé déjà ? Henri Potier ? Jean-Jacques connaissait un enfant d'un an qui portait justement ce nom, et vu les parents du dit enfant, il était bien du genre à faire parler de lui-même aussi jeune.

Durant le voyage, en écoutant RTL2, il ressassa tout l'événement, et en arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir d'une erreur. Comment son neveu aurait-il pu « dérouiller » un homme ? Non, non, ça n'allait pas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, devant chez les Dufour, un teckel à poil ras attendait. Enfin, je ne sais pas si un chien peut « attendre ». Disons qu'il était là, à ne rien faire, _comme _s'il attendait quelque chose.

Une passante passa à côté de lui.

« Ben alors mon p'tit père, tu es perdu ? Où qu'il est ton maître, hein, où qu'il est ?  
– Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce qu'un chien puisse répondre à vos questions ? » répondit le chien.

La femme pâlit d'un coup, et reprit son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien vu et rien entendu. Elle se promit d'arrêter l'_irish coffee_ dès le lendemain, ça ne lui réussissait décidemment pas.

« Ben mince, dit le chien. Puisque j'ai répondu, je lui ai donné raison… Ça ne va pas du tout… »

Alors le chien se transforma en une grande femme maigre et à l'allure sévère, et celle-ci sortit de nulle part un transat de plage, dans lequel elle s'installa confortablement.

* * *

Dans la maison, Robert s'affairait. Comme toute bonne ménagère, elle prenait grand soin de son intérieur, et tout devait être absolument propre et rangé.

En faisant les carreaux du salon, elle remarqua une personne indéterminée qui campait devant chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? s'écria-t-elle en abandonnant sa voix fluette pour reprendre sa voix d'homme. Je vais pas laisser des saltimbanques me pourrir le quartier ! »

C'était son côté fasciste qui ressortait. Lorsque Robert était jeune, il avait en effet appartenu à un mouvement de jeune néo-nazis, dont les principales actions consistaient à aller jouer les casseurs dans les manifestations de gauchistes dans le but de décrédibiliser leur combat. Il y était resté pendant quelques années, et puis un jour, il avait entendu à la radio la chanson _Back in the U.S.S.R._ des Beatles. Ç'avait été une révélation, et depuis lors il avait adopté un ensemble de pensées à la limite entre le socialiste et l'anarcho-communisme. Un véritable retournement de veste.

Malgré tout, comme je le disais plus haut, son côté fasciste ressortait parfois. Et voir quelqu'un installé dans un transat dans son jardin, c'était trop à supporter.

Elle sortit, arracha son tablier de soubrette avec lequel il faisait le ménage, et apostropha violement la femme entre deux âges qui stationnait là.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! Z'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'empapaouter les braves gens ?! »

Alors la femme fit un étrange mouvement de main devant Robert, un truc à la Obi-Wan Kenobi.

« Rentrez chez vous » dit-elle.

Alors, comme un robot, Robert rentra chez lui, et reprit ses activités comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

La nuit tomba. Jean-Jacques, en rentrant, tomba lui aussi, mais pas dans le même sens du terme (« dans une acception différente » aurait dit un linguiste) : il tomba sur la femme du transat, qui lisait un livre. Le même manège se répéta avec lui, et, comme un robot, il rentra rejoindra sa femme tandis que la dame du transat se replongeait dans son livre.

* * *

Encore une heure plus tard, arriva un autre personnage : un de ces personnages stéréotypés qu'on retrouve dans tous les livres et dans tous les films, ce personnage du vieux sage, dont on sait qu'il est vieux et sage car il porte une longue barbe blanche. Mais si, vous savez, du genre Gandalf, Panoramix, Père Fouras, Grand Schtroumpf, Sahasrala, Maestro ou encore Rafiki. C'est tellement une caricature à lui tout seul qu'on se demande comment on peut encore oser en inventer un nouveau…

Ben du coup, l'écrivain ose tout et crée son propre vieux sage barbu. Celui-ci s'appelle Albus, mais vous verrez qu'il n'est qu'une imitation des autres (avec les mêmes conneries, du genre « la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure » et tout et tout).

Bon, là vous vous dites : il se fout de notre gueule, c'est n'imp nawak ! Aucune originalité, rien. Ben ouais mais bon, les enfants ont besoin de repères, tout ça tout ça. Et un vieux sage barbu, c'est un repère. C'est le mythe du savoir ancestral, de l'expérience de la vie, etc.

Bref. Je fais ce que je veux, et si je veux mettre une caricature, je mets une caricature. Tant pis si cette caricature surfaite est un personnage central de l'histoire. Vous verrez que certains autres personnages sont encore moins crédibles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la femme se releva lorsqu'approcha ce vieux sage barbu qui portait un peignoir et un bonnet de nuit.

« Albus. Je vous attendais.  
– Minerva, comment allez-vous ?  
– Pas si mal, pas si mal. Mais venons-en au fait : j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, Sirius m'a tout dit.  
– Ah. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de tout vous réexpliquer. »

Et du coup, l'auteur non plus. Je gagne du temps avec une combine à pas cher.

« Non, en effet. Mais je souhaite juste savoir ce que vous comptez faire de l'enfant.  
– Eh bien eh bien eh bien.  
– Oui ?  
– C'est-à-dire que je comptais le confier à la seule famille qu'il lui reste.  
– À ces deux tantes ? [Jeux de mot ! NdA] Vous voulez rire ?  
– Non. Pourquoi pas ?  
– Eh bien, sans vouloir revenir sur l'éternel débat de l'homoparentalité, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ces gens-là sont différents. Ce sont des mous-du-genou.  
– Je ne le sais que trop, mais j'ai pris ma décision.  
– Et au nom de quoi ? Vous n'avez aucun droit sur cet enfant après tout, alors qui êtes-vous pour décider de son avenir ? Seul Sirius, son parrain, ou à défaut un tribunal, peut en décider.  
– Certes… »

Albus n'avait pas réfléchit à cela. Habitué à décider de tout, il en avait oublié qu'il existait des lois.

« De toute façon, Sirius risque d'être déchu de ses droits d'ici peu de temps.  
– Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
– Vous lirez ça dans les journaux demain. Et comme je dirige le Magenmagot, c'est moi qui décide. »

McGonagall grimaça.

« Passons, dit-elle. J'ai une autre question à vous soumettre.  
– J'écoute.  
– Les rumeurs disent qu'après avoir tué les Potier, Il a essayé de s'attaquer à l'enfant et que…  
– Oui, Henri était même Son unique cible. Il n'a tué les parents que parce qu'ils faisaient obstacle.  
– Certes, certes, mais est-ce vrai ? On dit qu'Il en est mort…  
– C'est la stricte vérité. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris les mesures nécessaires pour que Sa dépouille soit jetée dans une fosse commune, dans un endroit inconnu de Ses partisans, et…  
– Oui, j'm'en fous, mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut-Il être mort ?  
– Je l'ignore. Apparemment, Son arme s'est retournée contre Lui-Même…  
– Le sortilège de mort ?... demanda McGonagall.  
– Nan, pas du tout : Il a abattu les Potier à coup de pied d'biche.  
– Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.  
– Oh ! Je blague, bien sûr que c'est le sortilège de mort. Nous sommes des thaumaturges après tout. Il a tué les Potier avec ce sort, et après Il l'a lancé sur Harry. Mais apparemment, comme je le disais, le sort s'est en quelque sorte réfléchis sur Harry, et il est venu Le frapper. »

Le vieil homme sortit alors de sa poche un petit paquet multicolore et le présenta à la femme.

« Vous voulez un de ces nouveaux chewing-gum à la mode ? C'est fabriqué par les mous-du-genou, et il y a même des distributeurs de ces choses-là dans les rues, ça a l'air de cartonner. »

Il farfouilla dans le paquet.

« Voyons… Il me reste pomme, banane et chocolat. Je n'en ai plus à la fraise, on dirait. »

McGonagall le regarda avec tristesse.

« Albus, ce sont des préservatifs. »

Il sourcilla.

« Comment cela ?  
– Une méthode de contraception : ce machin se place sur le pénis et bloque le sperme.  
– Dieu du ciel. Mais alors pourquoi leur donner un parfum ?  
– Eh bien… C'est compliqué. »

Le vieil homme en sortit tout de même un de son emballage et commença à mâchonner.

« Peu importe : ils ont bon goût, peuvent se mâcher pendant des heures et permettent de faire des bulles facilement. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit sortir de sa bouche l'extrémité de la chose en la gonflant. Visiblement, c'était un modèle à réservoir.

McGonagall secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance, puis sursauta.

« Mais j'y pense. Qui garde l'enfant en ce moment ? Remus ?  
– Non non, je l'ai confié à Hagrid. »

Le visage de McGonagall se décomposa.

« À ce vieux pochtron ? demanda-t-elle d'un air déconfit.  
– Oui oui.  
– Super… Pourvu qu'Henri arrive vivant jusqu'ici. »

Soudain, une pétarade se fit entendre. McGonagall leva la tête pour en apercevoir la source. Un combi Volkswagen multicolore vint alors s'écraser juste devant eux.

« Ben putain ! » beugla une sorte de géant en s'extirpant de la carcasse broyée de l'engin.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard désabusé.

« B'jour m'dame ! éructa Hagrid, qui manifestement refoulait l'alcool du gosier.  
– Bonjour, répondit-elle glacialement.  
– Bonjour Hagrid.  
– B'jour m'sieur l'dirlo. J'ai fait tout bien comme qu'est-ce que vous avez dit.  
– Et je vous en remercie. »

McGonagall s'assena une violente claque pour vérifier qu'elle ne dormait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Hagrid, sortez ce malheureux enfant de là ! hurla-t-elle alors.  
– Oh la putain d'sa mère ! gueula le géant en retournant précipitamment vers l'épave du véhicule. J'l'avais complèt'ment oublié çui-ci. »

Il farfouillant alors dans le tas de ferraille en pliant des morceaux de carrosserie à mains nues, et quelques instants plus tard (qui parurent durer une éternité à McGonnagal), il en sortit un panier.

« Victoire ! » brailla-t-il en levant le poing au ciel d'un signe de victoire.

Oui, ça fait deux fois victoire. Mais je t'emmerde.

Le panier, pour vous faire une idée, est l'exacte réplique du panier dans lequel Edgar abandonne Duchesse et ses petits, Marie, Toulouse et Berlioz.

Mais si, vous savez, dans les Aristochats.

Petit détail : le panier, contrairement à celui des Aristochats, et cassé en deux, laissant planer un doute angoissant sur le sort de l'enfant.

« Il va très bien, annonça le vieux.  
– Mais vous n'avez même pas regardé enfin ! s'offusqua MacGonagall.  
– Pas besoin : il est le héros éponyme du livre, il ne peut rien lui arriver. »

Ben oui mais c'est vrai. Le personnage donne son nom au bouquin, alors quel que soient les dangers qu'il traverse, on **sait** qu'il s'en sortira. Surtout là, au début de l'histoire (limite à la fin il peut clamser on s'en fout).

Mais je m'écarte du sujet.

« Si vous le dites, répondit McGonagal. Et maintenant ?  
– Maintenant, nous le confions à son oncle et sa tante – enfin son oncle et son oncle – enfin, je me comprends.  
– Très bien, je vais sonner.  
– Surtout pas ! s'exclama le vieil homme en retenant McGonnagall par le bras. Nous allons simplement laisser le panier devant la porte, ils le trouveront demain matin en partant travailler.  
– MAIS QUEL CONNARD IRRESPONSABLE FERAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! hurla-t-elle horrifiée. En plein mois de novembre en plus ! »

Hagrid pointa son gros doigt vers elle d'un air menaçant.

« Un peu d'respect s'te plait : c'est monsieur le connard irresponsable quand on s'adresse au directeur. »

**Prochain chapitre : L'incident à l'aquarium.**


	3. Chapitre II : L'incident à l'aquarium

**Chapitre II : L'incident à l'aquarium.**

Bon. Là, sachant que je fais une élipse de dix ans, pour bien faire il faudrait que je résume un peu ce qui s'est passé durant ce laps de temps. Mais j'ai grave la flemme, alors j'embraye.

Donc ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de Didier. Le onzième (de mémoire, je sais plus trop ce que j'ai raconté là-dessus dans l'intro, mais il me semble que c'est comme Henri). En dix ans, il avait beaucoup grossi mais n'avait que modérément grandi (dans le carnet de santé, les courbes de poids et de taille semblaient appartenir à deux personnes bien différentes). Mais cela n'inquiétait pas ses parents : pour eux, c'était un signe de bonne santé. Et après tout, quand le généraliste écrit « IMC = 31,2 », ce n'est qu'un chiffre, c'est vide de sens.

Henri, lui, était plutôt maigrelet, au grand dam de ses oncles (mais il faut dire, pour sa défense, qu'il n'avait pas été habitué à la crème fraîche dès sa naissance, et qu'il avait donc un rapport aux calories très différent de son cousin).

Or donc, cette année-là, Didier avait demandé à ses parents d'aller à l'aquarium de Paris, ce qu'ils avaient accepté immédiatement car ils ne pouvaient rien lui refuser. C'était en quelque que sorte un enfant pourri-gâté, ce genre de gamins auxquels on cède tous les caprices lorsqu'ils sont enfants, et qui de fait se prennent une grande claque dans la gueule en arrivant dans le monde des adultes, là où ils comprennent d'un seul coup que tout ne leur est pas dû, et qu'il existe des sources de grande contrariété. Ces enfants-là, qui n'ont pas été habitués au refus durant leur jeunesse, deviennent des adultes frustrés, colériques, incapables d'accepter la critique ou les reproches.

Bref, Didier, parti comme c'est parti, a de forte chance de devenir un être détestable et malheureux.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Henri, lui, devait lui aussi aller à l'aquarium ce jour-là. Mais vous vous en doutez : c'est le héros de l'histoire, il apparaît donc à chaque scène.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai jamais foutu les pieds à l'aquarium de Paris, et je n'ai fait aucune recherche documentaire à ce sujet (comme tout auteur qui ne respecte pas son lectorat, je ne me documente pas, je ne me sers pour écrire que de mes souvenirs lacunaires et de quelques inventions mensongères).

Cet avertissement donné, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Et puis on va essayer d'aller vite : cette partie de l'histoire est chiante, ça ne devient vraiment intéressant qu'à partir du prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, l'auteur aurait très bien pu faire sauter toute cette partie, mais il en aura besoin dans le deuxième tome, au cours duquel il va rétrospectivement ressortir des éléments de ce chapitre pour expliquer certaines choses.

Bon. Du coup, toute la famille est là : Jean-Jacques, Robert, Didier et Henri. Et là, vous vous dites, « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces prénoms tout pérraves ? ». Et vous avez raison : à l'heure actuelle, les enfants ne s'appellent jamais « Didier » ou « Henri », mais plutôt « Kévin » et « Nathan ». Peu importe.

Bref. Là, j'ai peur que le lecteur ne commence à se rendre compte que je n'ai pas d'idée pour ce chapitre, et que du coup je meuble beaucoup. Alors allons-y franchement.

* * *

Didier n'avait aucune envie de contempler des poissons exotiques : ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était des requins, des monstres à tentacules, enfin des trucs qu'ont un peu la niaque, quoi.

Son choix se porta notamment sur un requin gris (1m50 à 2m50, donc du gros machin). Il colla ses mains contre la paroi de l'aquarium et aplatit son énorme face contre la vitre. De l'intérieur de l'aquarium, la vision de ce gamin obèse plaqué contre le verre devait être terrifiante. Mais passons.

« Papa ! hurla Didier. Le requin il veut pas venir vers moi et me montrer ses dents.  
- Attend, je vais taper sur la vitre pour attirer son attention. »

Il cogna plusieurs fois, mais rien ne fit.

« Plus fort ! » hurla Didier en devenant tout rouge.

Robert frappa plus fort. Le requin ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Écoute mon garçon, il ne veut pas, tant pis.  
- Mais je voulais mon requin ! pleurnicha Didier.  
- Tout à l'heure on t'achètera ce que tu veux à la boutique souvenir, pour te consoler, dit Jean-Jacques avec sa voix de femme.  
- J'espère bien ! » répliqua l'enfant.

Didier s'éloigna : il voulait désormais aller voir une anguille électrique. (Il voulait surtout la voir électrocuter un poisson.)

Henri resta seul face à l'aquarium du requin. Celui-ci, entre-temps, s'était approché de la vitre. (Mais il ne montrait toujours pas les dents.)

« Je suis désolé, lui dit Henri. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.  
- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? répondit le requin. C'est la vie. Tous les visiteurs sont comme ça, on s'y habitue.  
- Quoi ?! s'écria Henri. Mais tu parles ?  
- Ben ouais, évidemment. Enfin merde, quoi : si on me parle, je réponds, c'est la moindre des politesses.  
- Non, mais je veux dire : tu sais parler ? Je croyais que les requins ne parlaient pas !  
- Ben si, comme tu vois. C'est juste que d'habitude personne ne nous comprend.  
- Ah.  
- En tout cas, ça fait vachement plaisir de pouvoir tailler le bout de gras avec quelqu'un : généralement, les visiteurs défilent sans même nous dire bonjour. J'te jure : ils sont là, à nous regarder comme deux ronds de flanc, même pas un qui aurait l'idée d'engager le dialogue, quoi. »

Henri n'en revenait pas.

« Papa ! Maman ! hurla Didier comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. Le requin est là ! Il montre ses dents et tout ! »

En effet, pour parler le requin ouvrait et fermait la bouche, alors on voyait ses dents. Didier se précipita vers la vitre et poussa Henri pour mieux voir. Derrière lui, ses parents approchaient d'un air ravi.

Henri, à terre, humilié et violenté, éprouva d'un coup une colère inimaginable pour son cousin. Pourquoi Didier était-il aussi détestable avec lui ? Henri aurait voulu se lever et le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il paye pour tous ces crimes, pour toutes les fois où Henri avait souffert par sa faute.

Mais Henri n'os ait pas se lever. Alors il imagina dans son esprit la terrible vengeance qu'il aurait voulu faire subir à son cousin. Une vengeance au cours duquel le requin gris de l'aquarium aurait l'occasion de le dévorer !

Tout à coup, la vitre disparut.

« Oh putain ! hurla Robert en voyant l'eau se déverser d'un coup sur son fils.  
- Glubulgleublu ! hurla Didier. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Trop de travail pour le facteur.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ding dong

**Chapitre 3 : Ding-dong.**

Henri, depuis tout petit, était terrorisé par le fait de dormir dans une pièce possédant des fenêtres. Il avait en effet peur qu'un assassin brise un carreau, entre dans la chambre, s'approche du lit et l'égorge. Cette peur irrationnelle avait grandi avec lui, jusqu'à devenir une véritable panique. Vers cinq ans, il avait même réveillé toute la maisonnée en hurlant « Il est là, il est entré ! » et en poussant des bruits de pourceaux qu'on égorge. Mince, ça fait deux fois égorge, les répétitions c'est quand même pas terrible… Bon, tant pis, avec un peu de chance ça ne se verra pas. Les parents avaient accourus, mais évidemment il n'y avait personne : il l'avait simplement rêvé (ou plutôt cauchemardé, du coup).

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis ce jour-là Henri refusa catégoriquement de dormir dans sa chambre à nouveau, et refusa de dormir dans une autre pièce possédant des fenêtres. Il s'installa donc dans la salle et unique pièce de la maison qui n'en possédait pas : le placard sous l'escalier. Bon, évidemment ce n'est pas à proprement parler une pièce, mais c'était suffisamment grand pour un enfant de cinq ans. Et de toute manière, il ne faisait qu'y dormir : la journée, les fenêtres ne lui posaient absolument aucun problème, et il pouvait donc aller jouer dans toute la maison.

Dans son placard sous l'escalier, Henri passa enfin de bonnes et reposantes nuits. Des nuits calmes et apaisantes, au lieu des nuits d'anxiété qu'il vivait auparavant. Et tout le monde était content : lui le premier, évidemment, mais aussi ses parents et ses puéricultrices, puisqu'il ne somnolait plus à longueur de journée.

La situation convenait à tout le monde, mais t'imagines si la DDASS avait été au courant ? Ho là là, le bordel que ça aurait été ! Ils auraient direct retiré Henri pour le mettre dans un orphelinat, et les parents auraient été fissa envoyé en prison pour maltraitance.

Enfin bref. La situation perdura jusqu'à ce matin de juin/juillet, je sais plus trop, une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Henri. PS à moi-même : retrouver cette putain de date de naissance, l'ai noté quelque part et vais encore en avoir besoin plus tard.

Ce jour-là, donc, tout le monde était attablé pour le petit-déjeuner. Un petit-déjeuner composé d'un bol de Miel Pops au lait pour Henri, et de tranches de lard beurrées pour Didier.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte (quel suspense !).

« Va ouvrir, Henri, commanda Robert qui lisait son journal.  
- Et si c'est un violeur d'enfant ?  
- Eh bien tu hurleras à l'aide. »

Henri, avec beaucoup de mauvaise grâce, traversa le vestibule pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était le facteur. Un facteur noir très souriant qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui du film _Les Visiteurs_. Je crois que l'acteur s'appelait Théophile d'ailleurs, Théophile Sowié – peu importe, vous voyez de qui je parle.

« Salut gamin ! s'exclama-t-il en fourrant dans les mains de Henri une liasse de lettres.  
- Heu, oui, bonjour, heu.  
- Tiens, j'ai aussi un coli. Il me faudrait une petite signature. »

Et il fourra un stylo dans l'autre main de Henri.

« Heu, vous êtes sûr ? Vous voulez pas plutôt que j'appelle mon père ou mon père ?  
- Quoi ? Tu sais pas imiter la signature de tes parents ?  
- Ben non, j'entre au collège que l'année prochaine.  
- Ouais ben commence à t'entraîner tout de suite, ça te servira beaucoup quand les profs te mettrons une observ', tu peux me croire.  
- Je sais, mon frère le fait tout le temps.  
- Bon, en attendant signe n'importe quoi, de toute façon personne ne vérifie tu sais.

Henri signa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à son nom de famille, et le facteur lui donna le paquet avant de tourner les talons en direction de sa bicyclette.

Henri referma la porte et contempla l'épaisse liasse d'enveloppe.

« Voyons ça… Facture, facture, taxe d'habitation, facture, impôts locaux, facture, arriérés d'impôts nationaux, facture, lettre d'huissier, facture, assignation à comparaître, facture, PV de stationnement, facture, mise en demeure, facture... Que, quoi ? »

La dernière lettre lui était adressée :

M. Henri Potier  
Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
4 rue Karl Brandt  
93390 Clichy-sous-Bois

Henri n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais reçu de lettre de sa vie… Et l'expéditeur savait qu'il vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier… Quel mystère insondable…

« Alors Henri ?! s'écria son père (Robert) depuis la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?!  
- Il te réclame du pognon ! hurla Henri.  
- Parle comme il faut ! hurla sa mère (Jean-Jacques). Sinon je t'envoie te laver la bouche au savon !  
- Oui, heu. C'est des factures ! »

Henri entra dans la cuisine en tendis les enveloppes à son père.

« Et il y a aussi un coli, ça vient du site internet « sex-toy-shop ».  
- Oui, heu, donne-moi ça ! s'écria sa mère en lui arrachant précipitamment le paquet des mains. »

Henri sa rassit à table et commença à contempler sa lettre. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir.

« M'man, P'pa ! s'écria Didier. Z'avez vu ? Henri a reçu une lettre ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Henri.

« Une lettre ? s'étonna son père en fronçant les sourcils. Fais-moi voir ça.  
- Mais c'est à moi !  
- Tu n'as que dix ans, alors obéis ! »

À contre-cœur, Henri lui donna l'enveloppe. C'était une magnifique enveloppe en papier grainé 220g de couleur crème, et l'adresse semblait avoir été écrite à la plume et à l'encre.

Robert fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il la retourna, et en voyant l'adresse de l'expéditeur, il fut tout simplement horrifié. Il se leva tout à coup, et couru jeter la lettre au feu. (Il peut certes paraître étonnant de faire un feu de cheminé en plein été, mais dans le film que vous savez c'est le cas et cela n'a apparemment choqué personne.) Donc Robert brûla la lettre sans même l'ouvrir.

« Mais ! cria Henri. C'était peut-être important ! »

Sans un mot, Robert partit travailler. Jean-Jacques ne fit pas le moindre commentaire de toute la journée.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent une lettre similaire. Jean-Jacques la jeta elle-aussi au feu (puisque ce jour-là, c'était lui l'homme de la maison, il faut suivre un peu).

Le surlendemain, pareil.

Le jour encore après, par contre, rien. Après tout, ça finit par revenir cher en papier et en timbres, alors puisque ça ne marche pas il faut savoir laisser tomber. Donc l'expéditeur, pas con, a arrêté d'envoyer des lettres et a fait le déplacement lui-même (ce que toute personne sensé aurait fait, d'ailleurs, vous imaginez bien ; enfin quoi, si on continue comme ça on envoie cent, mille, dix mille lettres ? faudrait vraiment avoir rien à foutre de ses journées).

Bref. Voilà qu'on sonne. C'est le quatrième jour, jusqu'à présent il y a eu trois lettres, les parents sont sur les dents.

« Va ouvrir Henri. Et si c'est le facteur, préviens-moi, que je sorte ma carabine. »

Henri sort. On entend la porte qui s'ouvre.

« Alors, Henri, qui est-ce ? demande le père.  
- C'est un clochard ! s'écrie Henri depuis le vestibule.  
- Ah, très bien. Fouille dans les poches de mon manteau – il est accroché au porte-manteau – et donne lui quelques pièces.  
- Non, il ne veut pas d'argent, il dit qu'il veut vous voir. »

Les parents se regardèrent, surpris.

« Bon, eh bien fais le entrer.  
- Impossible, il est trop grand ! Et trop gros. »

Les parents se regardent, encore plus surpris.

« Bon, on arrive. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les voilà dans le vestibule. Sur le seuil de la porte, un véritable géant : près de trois mètres de haut, une grande barbe noires hirsute et crasseuse, des vêtements élimés et sales, et une haleine chargée en alcool et en tabac.

« Que voulez-vous ? demande Robert.  
- Salut – beurp – je suis Hagrid. Je viens vous voir rapport à Henri qu'est un thaumaturge.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demande Henri.  
- Rien, file dans ta chambre, nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce monsieur. »

Alors Henri file dans sa chambre.

« Bon, commença Robert. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je vais vous expliquer clairement la situation : Henri a été élevé dans un cadre familial traditionnel, avec certaines valeurs, et je refuse qu'il parte dans cette école de sagouin pour y apprendre je ne sais quelles imbécillités.  
- Ben éc-coute mon bonhomme, répondit le géant d'une voix chevrotante, je… j'suis v'nu chercher Henri et si, si… si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! Alors sois tu… tu dégages, soit ben j'te pète ta gueule ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il agrippa Robert par le col et le souleva du sol.

« Argh ! souffla Robert dans un râle gargouillant. Évidemment, avec des arguments aussi frappants que les vôtres… »


	5. 4e chapitre : Le garde chasse

**4****e**** chapitre : Le garde-chasse.**

« Vous êtes certains que je peux conduire ? demanda Henri.  
- Ce s'rait irresponsable que j'conduise alors que j'ai grave picolé, nan ? répondit Hagrid d'une voie pâteuse.  
- Heu, oui, mais moi j'ai que dix ans.  
- Ouais mais t'es sobre, alors continue à t'nir ta route et ferme-là. »

À bord de la vieille Renaud 6, Henri était bien en peine : levier de vitesse, pédales, tout cela était bien nouveau pour lui. Heureusement, le géant lui donnait des indications.

« Bon, maint'nant tourne à droite, et oublie pas de rétrograder… Putain, mais soit pas auss… aussi brute sur l'embrayage ! Tu vas me ni… niquer ma boîte avec tes conneries.  
- Désolé… »

Ils roulaient depuis une bon quart d'heure.

« Vous m'emmenez où ?  
- Sur le ch'min de Traviole.  
- Le quoi ?  
- Le ch'min de Traviole, c't'un endroit pour nous aut'es les thau… thaumaturges.  
- Et c'est où ?  
- Dans le Marais, tu verras ça d't'à l'heure. »

Henri, pas plus tard qu'une heure auparavant, avait appris qu'il était un thaumaturge. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais ça avait l'air de ne pas plaire du tout à ses parents. Pis maintenant l'autre géant alcolo qui l'emmène faire des « courses de rentrée » ! Toute cette histoire devenait proprement hallucinante.

« Et vous, vous êtes un géant si je comprends bien.  
- Nan. Demi-géant seul'ment. Mon père, mon père, ben c'était un humain – un thaumaturge, hein ! pas un de ces mous-du-genou ! – Mais, heu, mais par contre ma mère était une véritable géante – assez méchante pour tout t'dire.  
- Ah. Et c'est grand un géant ?  
- Ouais : six ou sept mètres.  
- Et comment est-ce qu'une géante de six ou sept mètres et un être humain de taille normal ont pu faire l'amour ?  
- Putain, j'y ai jamais réfléchit : c'est mes parents, merde, c'est dégueulasse de penser à un truc pareil !  
- Oui, oui, je comprends. Et puis c'est quand même plus probable que l'inverse… »

Après quelques temps, ils arrivèrent dans le marais.

« Putain ! s'écria Hagrid. Y'a des travaux, va falloir faire le tour. C'est pas possible, c'est tout l'temps, quoi, merde ! »

Ils firent le tour, ce qui prit un bon quart d'heure puisque toutes les rues étaient à sens unique.

« Bon, gare toi là.  
- Devant le PMU ?  
- Ouais. Et oublie pas de mettre le frein à main. »

Ils descendirent de voiture. Hagrid s'approcha du parcmètre et fouilla dans ses poches.

« J'ai jamais compris vot' bordel avec les euros, là, tu veux pas le faire à ma place ?  
- Les thaumaturges ont une monnaie différente ?  
- Ben en fait, on… on est ré… resté aux anciens francs.  
- Ah. »

Hagrid tendis à Henri quelques pièces.

« Bon, j'en mais pour combien de temps ?  
- Sais pas, met large. La fourrière tourne pas mal dans l'coin et que j'ai pas envie qu'on me l'enlève. »

Ensuite, Hagrid se dirigea vers le PMU.

« Viens 'vec moi maint'nant. »

Il empoigna la barre de la porte, et s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On n'entre pas ?  
- 'Tend une minute. »

Hagrid se racla violemment la gorge, toussa fortement, fit d'immondes bruits, puis enfin cracha un énorme glaviot rougeâtre et pâteux.

« Heu. C'est normal, ça ? demanda Henri.  
- Sais pas, pense pas. »

Puis il entra dans le PMU. Henri le suivit.

À l'intérieur, quatre personnes :  
- un vieux, attablé près de l'entrée, avec un nez rouge-violacé (le genre que seuls les bons gros poivrots sont capables d'avoir)  
- un mec un peu gros, à la table du fond, qui faisait on ne savait trop quoi (sans doute se masturbait-il, mais Henri était encore trop innocent pour comprendre ce genre de choses)  
- un habitué, au comptoir, avec une pile de tickets de tiercé déchirés  
- et enfin le patron, qui discutait avec le précédent, et qui avait l'apparence d'un repris de justice (le genre qui a fait de la prison pour avoir braqué des petites vieilles avec un canif).

Somme toute, une charmante compagnie.

Hagrid salua le patron et le mec du comptoir d'un mouvement de tête, puis s'assit à l'une des tables, pas loin de la télé pour pouvoir suivre les courses de Longchamp. Henri s'installa face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce tu prends Hagrid ? gueula le patron  
- Comme d'hab'.  
- Mais tu prends jamais la même chose, couillon !  
- Ah, heu, alors met moi un fût de bière.  
- Quel genre ? J'ai de la Leffe, de la Stella Artois, de la Hoegaarden, de la Jupiler…  
- M'en fout : avec tout c'que j'picole, j'ai perdu l'goût et l'odorat d'puis longtemps. »

Il se tourna vers Henri.

« Bon, dit-il en se concentrant. Je dois te dire deux trois trucs avant qu'on va au chemin de Traviole.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Heu… Attend, je sais plus. Tu sais c'que c'est, avec la caisse que j'me suis mise avant de venir, j'ai tout oublié.  
- Ben non, je sais pas ce que c'est…  
- Ah ben ouais j'suis con. T'inquiète, tu verras ça d'ici què'ques années. Bon, heu… J'avais noté de toute façon. »

Il farfouilla ses poches et en sortit un immonde bout de papier froissé et gras.

« Alors… Qué j'ai mis ? Ses parents, le mage noir, et… Bon ça j'arrive pas à lire, tant pis. »

Il se redressa dans son siège, d'un air aussi digne que peut l'être un type avec cinq grammes.

« Mon garçon (dit-il d'un ton grandiloquent mais néanmoins hésitant), mon garçon tes véritables parents ont été assassinés il y a dix ans par le plus mauvais, le plus vil, le plus fourbe de tous les hommes. (Un de ses yeux se désolidarisa de l'autre pour aller regarder en haut, alors que l'autre restait braqué sur Henri). C'est la vérité vrai, comme je te le dis.  
- Assassinés ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'ils étaient opposés au mage noir sus-dis. Ils ont essayé de… de… de contrecarrer ses plans maféliques.  
- Maléfiques ?  
- Ouais, c'est qu'est-ce que j'ai dit. Pis après qu'il les a buté, ben l'a essayé de faire pareil avec toi.  
- Et il n'a pas réussi. »

Le géant sursauta.

« Quoi ? Comment qu'tu sais ça toi ?! Tu m'as dit qu'tes parents adoptifs y t'avaient toujours caché la vérité !  
- Ben il n'a pas réussi parce que je suis toujours en vie… »

Le géant se calma.

« Ah ben ouais du coup. »

Il lui tapota la tête.

« T'es sacrément 'telligent toi, tu sais ? T'es plein de bon sens et de logique, t'iras loin… Bon, où qu'j'en étais…  
- Vous parliez du mage noir qui a tué mes parents…  
- Ah voui. Ben c'tait pas un rigolo çui-ci. Et en fait, heu, en fait l'a pas réussi à te tuer et du coup c'est lui qu'est mourru. Chais pas comment que ça c'est p… passé, mais c'est lui qu'est mort et pas toi. Voilà. »

Il avala le reste de son fût d'un trait. De la mousse maculait désormais sa barbe (ce qui était bien peu en comparaison du reste, puisqu'il y avait de nombreux débris alimentaires enfouis dans cette barbe, dont certains paraissait très vieux).

« Heu… hésita Henri. Mais qui était-ce ?  
- Qui ?  
- Ce mage noir ? Qui était-ce ?  
- Ben c'était « Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom », évidemment.  
- Et pourquoi on ne peut pas prononcer son nom ?  
- Ben parce qu'il en a pas. Du coup on peut pas le prononcer, c'est sûr. En fait il… il était orphelin alors personne a pu lui choisir de… de nom. Et pis l'officier d'état-civil il avait la flemme de lui en chercher un alors il a laissé en blanc. Du coup, pas d'prénom et pas d'nom d'famille.  
- C'est bizarre.  
- Ouais mais nous les thaumaturges on est comme ça. Alors le gars on l'appelle « Celui-qui-n'a-pas-de-nom », ou encore « Çui-qu'a-pas-d'nom », ou même « L'autre ». Voilà. »

Henri, de plus en plus, se demandait ce qu'il foutait là…

« Bon, assez traîné, faut qu'on y va pour faire tes courses.  
- D'accord. Et comment on y accède au chemin de Traviole ? demanda Henri.  
- Ouais, heu, l'entrée est planquée pour éviter qu'les mous-du-genou la trouve.  
- Ah. Et l'entrée est ici ? Dans ce PMU ?  
- Non, pas du tout. On est juste v'nu ici pour qu'je prenne une bière. L'entrée elle est à deux coins de rue, dans un bar à putes. »


	6. Sixième chapitre : Le chemin de Traviole

**Sixième chapitre : Le chemin de Traviole.**

La mère maquerelle du bordel clandestin qui servait d'entrée au monde magique était une grosse et vieille femme (au physique ingrat mais d'une grande gentillesse) qu'on appelait la « Grosse Simone ».

Apparemment, elle connaissait déjà très bien Henri…

« Tu sais gamin, dit-elle, j'ai très bien connu ta mère.  
- Ah bon ? répondit Henri. Elle était pute ?  
- Hein ? Non non ! Pas du tout, c'est juste qu'elle a été à Poudlard avec ma fille, et qu'elles étaient bonnes copines. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ?  
- Ben je ne sais rien de mes parents, ils sont morts quand j'avais un an…  
- Oui, oui, dit-elle d'un ton compatissant. Une bien triste histoire. Ils sont morts si jeunes… Vingt-et-un ans, tu imagines ?  
- Vingt-et-un ans ? Mais alors mes parents m'ont eu à vingt ans ? »

Henri n'en revenait pas. Après tout, en France, l'âge moyen d'une mère lors de son premier accouchement, c'est vingt-huit ans… Bon, à vingt-et-un ans, on ne peut pas non plus parler de fille-mère, mais c'est jeune quand même ! À cet âge-là, normalement on ne change pas de couches, on va plutôt faire la teuf en boîte de nuit ! M'enfin quoi, les parents de Henri ont perdu leur jeunesse avec tout ça ! Les années fac, c'est l'occasion de s'amuser avant le véritable âge adulte ! Et puis merde, à vingt-et-un ans on a rarement les moyens financiers d'élever correctement un enfant : on n'a pas encore de situation professionnelle stable, et… Mais je m'égare.

« Oui, en fait c'était une grossesse non désirée.  
- Quoi ?! glapit Henri.  
- Ben oui, tu imagines bien… Alors du coup, sachant la grossesse de ta mère, il a fallu précipiter le mariage – un enfant avant le mariage, ça fait mauvais genre par chez nous ! On est très traditionnaliste ! – D'ailleurs, ton père n'était pas du tout prêt pour le mariage, soit dit en passant, et je suis sûre que ta mère a arrêté la pilule exprès – un coureur de jupon tel que ton père, pour qu'il se pose, il lui fallait au moins ça !  
- De… de quoi ?!  
- Ben oui, avec une personnalité comme celle de ton père, il pouvait difficilement être autre chose qu'un homme volage. Tes parents étaient ensemble depuis déjà quelques année – un miracle pour un gars comme lui qui changeait de petite amie comme de chaussettes – mais ton père trompait ta mère comme pas possible… Il faisait du gringue à toutes les minettes de Poudlard, et évidemment ça faisait beaucoup de mal à ta mère, qui laissait filer parce qu'elle l'aimait – d'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle se mentait un peu à elle-même, qu'elle essayait de se convaincre que les autres ne comptaient pas…  
- Heu, heu… Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à la fois, je… je crois que je me sens mal…  
- Mais je vais te dire ! Si elle m'avait écouté à l'époque, elle aurait largué cet arrogant prétentieux bien des années avant ta naissance, tu peux me croire ! – enfin sans vouloir te blesser, hein, toi t'es un véritable petit ange – et maintenant elle serait encore en vie, et elle aurait pu épouser un homme correct, comme ce charmant garçon, Severus, qui lui au moins avait la tête sur les épaules. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Hagrid revint avec la fille qu'il avait choisi une demi-heure auparavant. Elle était complétement décoiffée et boitait.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il à la Grosse Simone d'une voix toujours aussi pâteuse. Ça s'est bien passé avec le petit ?  
- Très bien, très bien ! Un amour celui-là.  
- Tant mieux. »

Il se pencha vers Henri.

« Et z'avez fait quoi de beau ?  
- On a parlé de mes parents…  
- Ah, ouais, ouais. »

Henri, prit d'un doute, se tourna d'un coup vers la Grosse Simone.

« Mais je ne comprends pas… À vingt-et-un ans mes parents étaient déjà **tous les deux** orphelins de père **et** de mère ? J'veux dire, si on m'a confié à mon oncle et mon oncle, c'est que je n'avais déjà plus de grands-parents ni d'un côté ni de l'autre !  
- Oui, répondit-elle d'un air triste. Une bien malheureuse histoire…  
- Une vraie hécatombe ! lança joyeusement Hagrid (un ton légèrement en décalage par rapport au contexte).  
- Ben mince alors… souffla Henri.  
- Oh, rassure toi mon chou. Ça aurait pu être pire : tes parents adoptifs auraient pu te maltraiter. »

Ouais, là ça aurait vraiment été la guigne, hein ? Plus de parents, plus de grands-parents, des parents adoptifs qui l'auraient détestés et l'aurait tyrannisé – la totale ! Mais ça n'arrive que dans les romans de gare ce genre de choses. Un véritable auteur ne cède pas à la facilité d'un scénario de ce calibre.

Bref.

« Bon allez, on y va ! s'écria Hagrid. On va être en retard après. »

Après qu'il eut payé la mère maquerelle (avec un billet de 5000 balles), il emmena Henri vers une porte de service cachée derrière des tentures.

Il ouvrit la porte, et le chemin de Traviole s'étala sous leurs yeux.

« Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Henri. »

On aurait dit une rue de Paris avant les travaux d'Haussmann… (Et c'était le cas, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une véritable vieille rue de Paris que les thaumaturges avaient cachée pour la soustraire à la destruction).

Alors imaginez-vous la scène : une vieille ruelle qui zigzague, avec des maisons à colombages qui s'avançaient plus ou moins dans la rue (puisqu'il y avait un décalage, il y avait des coins entre les bâtiments, dans lesquels les déchets s'accumulaient). Au milieu de la rue, une rigole permettait l'écoulement des eaux usagées (qui étaient jetées par les fenêtres sans qu'on se préoccupe des passants). L'odeur ambiante était insoutenable, mélange de rats crevés, de matières fécales et de légumes pourris. Sur un côté, il y avait même un cadavre humain amplement décomposé, que personne ne semblait décidé à enlever.

Tout, en définitive, évoquait la crasse, la maladie et la pauvreté.

« Allez, faut qu'on passe à la banque, annonça Hagrid.  
- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin… répondit Henri d'un air dégoûté. Il y a là des miasmes malsains et… »

Hagrid l'avait saisi par le bras et l'entraînait à travers la ruelle sinueuse. Autour d'eux, des passants édentés semblaient errer sans avoir véritablement un but bien précis (ce qui, je vous l'accorde, est à peu de chose près la définition même du mot « errer »).

« Vous savez, les travaux d'assainissement d'Haussmann ont été une bonne chose pour l'hygiène et la sécurité. Vous êtes trop réactionnaire, je trouve, de vivre autant dans le passé. »

Hagrid leva les yeux au ciel (du moins son œil droit, car Henri voyait le géant de profil – puisqu'il était à côté de lui – et n'était pas certain que le gauche ait fait de même).

« Bon, j'te préviens tout de suite, la banque est tenu par des Schtroumpfs. »

Ouais, je sais, mais on peut pas non plus avoir de **bonnes** idées tous les jours. C'est déjà bien de trouver des idées tout court, n'est-ce pas ? Et je vous rappelle que je suis payé au mot, alors il faut que je débite. Et si vous êtes pas content, c'est pareil : après tout, le livre tu l'as déjà payé, tocard.

La Mutuelle Entubatoir avait été fondée plusieurs siècles auparavant, et elle était la seule et unique banque des thaumaturges. Bon, déjà en tant que tel, c'est louche : s'il n'y a qu'une seule banque, c'est peut-être qu'elle a coulé les autres d'une manière ou d'une autre (et sans doute d'une manière peu orthodoxe). Et puis évidemment, avec un tel monopole, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait : en l'absence de concurrence, on peut prêter à des taux usuriers sans qu'aucun client ne puisse se plaindre ou ne menace d'aller voir ailleurd. Du coup les schtroumpfs s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et se faisaient des couilles en or.

Hagrid et Henri entrèrent dans le bâtiment, le seul fait de pierre de toute la rue – mais de pierre qui s'effrite, et recouverte de fientes de pigeons.

Il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Hagrid frappa sur une petite sonnette, et un schtroumpf arriva par une petite porte.

Un mètre vingt, la peau bleue, un gros nez, d'énormes cernes et un bonnet qui avait dû être blanc un jour. Il était mal rasé et avait une gitane aux lèvres.

« C'est pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et sans retirer sa clope.

Il se gratta ostensiblement les fesses, puis se renifla les doigts.

« Henri Potier ici présent veut retirer de l'argent.  
- Ah ouais ? Et qui me dit que vous n'avez pas enlevé ce gosse pour lui tirer de l'oseille ?  
- Heu… Quoi ? »

C'est vrai ça. Tu imagines ? T'es banquier, et un jour un clodo vient te voir avec un gamin qui n'est pas de sa famille pour que celui-ci retire de l'argent. Tu fais quoi, hein ? Ben t'appelles la police et pis c'est tout.

« Il a quoi, dix ans ? Il ne peut pas retirer tout seul de l'argent, il faut qu'il soit accompagné d'un de ses parents, ou d'un représentant légal. Vous êtes qui pour lui ?  
- Ben, heu… Personne… En fait, je…  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. On me la fait pas à moi ! »

Il toussa violemment. Une quinte de toux terrible, bien sèche.

« Attendez ! dit Hagrid. J'ai un mot du directeur de Poudlard qui…  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change mon gros ? Le vieux n'est pas non plus le représentant légal, que je sache ? »

Le schtroumpf s'enfonça profondément un doigt dans le nez, puis mangea ce qu'il en avait sorti.

« Alors maintenant vous dégagez avant que j'appelle la sécurité.  
- Bon, heu… hésita Hagrid. Viens Henri, on s'en va. »

À l'extérieur de la banque, Hagrid sorti un épais porte-feuilles en cuir.

« Bon, écoute, j'vais t'prêter de l'argent en attendant – 'fin c'est pas mon argent, c'est çui de Poudlard, mais c'est pareil. Allez, viens. »

L'enseignement était essentiellement théorique à Poudlard, si bien que les achats consistaient en une dizaine de livres et des articles de papeteries (donc rien de bien palpitant).

« Quoi ? Vous écrivez encore à la plume d'oie et à l'encre ? s'exclama Henri.  
- Heu… Ben ouais pourquoi ?  
- Mais c'est pas pratique du tout ! Il y a le Bic maintenant, c'est carrément mieux !  
- Ouais, ouais, parle toujours. Tous ces machins modernes sont stir… strecteu… stricterement – merde ! – sont absolument interdits à Poudlard – et pis c'est tant mieux comme que c'est ! »

Ils achetèrent donc du parchemin (du parchemin bordel ! du parchemin ! le truc abandonné depuis mille ans au profit du papier qui est moins cher et plus pratique !) ainsi que de quoi écrire (un encrier, une réserve d'encre de Chine, une quinzaine de plumes d'oie ainsi qu'un taille-plumes, c'est-à-dire un canivet servant à tailler les plumes – je savais même pas que ça existait ça, moi !). PS : pour les grouillots, je précise qu'un canivet est un petit canif. De rien.

À la librairie, c'était aussi du grand n'importe quoi : le livre le plus récent datait de l'antiquité tardive. Depuis cette période, les seules choses qui avaient été écrites par les thaumaturges étaient des commentaires d'œuvres anciennes.

« L'_Histoire naturelle _de Pline l'Ancien ? Mais ce machin a plus de deux mille ans !  
- Ouais ben tu sais, rien n'a trop changé depuis…  
- Ben carrément que si ! Enfin chez vous, peut-être pas, mais dans le _vrai_ monde, si !  
- De la décadence, ouais ! beugla Hagrid.  
- De la décadence ? s'étonna Henri. N'allez pas me faire croire que vous connaissez ce mot ! Je parie que vous répétez ce que quelqu'un d'autre a dit !  
- Nan c'est faux !  
- Ah ouais ? Alors ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Heu… J'te le dirai pas !  
- … »

Hagrid se rendit tout à coup compte de l'inanité de ce qu'il venait dire. Oh putain ! J'ai réussi à te placer un de ces mots, moi ! Inanité ! Ah, magnifique : avec ça je rentre direct' à l'Académie !

« Ouais, heu, ben… commença Hagrid. Écoute moi mon p'tit bonhomme : malgré que je sois pas allé beaucoup à l'école…  
- Je vois ça, en effet.  
- Oh et puis merde. Pourquoi que je devrais me justifier devant un gamin… »

Ils sortirent de la librairie.

« Bon, et maintenant ? demanda Henri. On va acheter quoi ? Une baguette magique ? »

Hagrid éclata de rire.

« Une baguette magique ! Oh l'autre, le truc de tapette ! »


	7. Chapitre 7 : La voie 9 trois quarts

**Chapitre 7 : La voie 9 ¾.**

Henri relut encore une fois la lettre. Selon elle, le train à destination de Poudlard partait bel et bien du quai « 9 et trois quart ». Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces couillonneries ?

En fait, la situation était complexe. Remontons dans le temps, et faisons un peu d'histoire.

À la fin du XIXe siècle, le directeur de l'école de Poudlard avait un frère qui faisait fortune dans les chemins de fer. Les deux, dans le seul but de faire du pognon, magouillèrent un projet complétement inutile qui consistait à tracer une voie de chemin de fer entre Paris et Poudlard. Le prétexte consistait à dire que cela permettait, plutôt que de faire venir des élèves de toute la France jusque dans la Beauce (chose malaisée), de centraliser les arrivées d'élèves à Paris (puisqu'à cette époque, tous les chemins menaient à Paris, qu'ils soient routiers ou ferroviaires) et d'organiser dans un seconde temps l'acheminement de l'ensemble des élèves depuis Paris jusqu'au château de Poudlard. En théorie, la chose paraît censée, et sans doute même très pratique. (Et n'importe qui connaissant la situation de l'époque en termes de voyage le comprendra.) Mais le lecteur le plus perspicace aura compris que les élèves et leurs parents étaient des thaumaturges, et n'avaient donc pas à s'embarrasser de ces traquas du quotidien : ils pouvaient se téléporter ou voyager dans les airs, et cette histoire de train étaient donc une contrainte sans fondement.

Bon, ça n'explique toujours pas le pourquoi du comment de ce nom de quai absurde.

La première gare desservant Poudlard fut la gare Montparnasse. Une voie cachée entre les voies 3 et 4 fut construite, invisible aux yeux des gens normaux mais accessibles pour les thaumaturges. On l'appela évidemment « voie 3 et demi », ou comme on disait dans l'argot de Poudlard, « la voie trois cinquante » (puisque c'était aussi le prix de la pinte de bière à l'intérieur du train). Tout alla très bien jusque dans les années soixante : les travaux menés à cette époque poussèrent les thaumaturges à trouver une autre gare pour y implanter leur départ de train. Ils s'installèrent dans la gare d'Austerlitz, cette fois entre les voies 9 et 10. La voie « 9 ½ » était née.

Le 5 septembre 1983, un attentat kamikaze dévasta cette voie. Malheureusement pour le terroriste (un anarchiste de la pire espèce) la rentrée avait eu lieu la veille, et il fut la seule victime. Une autre voie fut construite, entre la voie 9 ½ et la voie 10, et on la baptisa (en toute logique) voie 9 ¾.

Enfin bref. Henri était entre les voies 9 et 10, et cet imbécile de Hagrid ne lui avait pas dit comment rejoindre la voie 9 ¾ ! Où était le passage, bon sang ? Où ça donc ?

« Nardinamouk ! cria une femme derrière Harry. C'est plein de mous-du-genou ici ! »

Il se retourna. C'était une bonne grosse femme arabe, genre le stéréotype de la mère arabe toujours en djellaba et qui passe ses journées à faire du couscous. Le genre de personnage qu'on n'ose pas utiliser de peur d'être taxé de racisme. Mais comme l'auteur n'a pas froid aux yeux, il ose.

Bref.

La femme était accompagnée de sept enfants : six garçons d'âges divers, et une fille d'environ dix ans. Henri comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient des thaumaturges. L'utilisation du terme « mou-du-genou » déjà, mais aussi parce que personne d'autre sur terre ne pourrait se promener comme si de rien n'était avec des vautours en cage.

Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Excusez-moi madame, mais je veux aller sur le quai 9 ¾, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

La femme, qui ne le connaissait même pas, fut très chaleureuse avec lui. _(Lorsque vous lirez les répliques de cette femme – qui s'appelle Fatima comme toutes les mères arabes de fiction – n'oubliez pas d'imaginer un accent à couper au couteau.)_

« Mi bien sûr mon pitit ! Ti rentres en primière année, c'i ça ? Mon Mohammed aussi ! »

Elle désigna un garçon basané de l'âge de Henri. Il portait un ensemble de survêtement de sport, et avait remonté ses chaussettes par-dessus le bas du pantalon. Du plus bel effet.

« Attend, on va ti montrer » annonça la mère.

Elle se tourna vers quatre garçons qui se ressemblaient vachement (oui, des quadruplés, tout simplement).

« Ibrahim, Jamal, Slimane, Zinedine, allez-y ! »

Les quatre garçons s'élancèrent avec leurs chariots à bagages en direction de la barrière qui séparait les deux quais, mais au lieu de s'éclater la gueule contre le parapet, ils disparurent un à un.

« Rachid, à toi ! »

Et l'aîné des enfants s'élança à son tour.

« Vas-y mon enfant, dit-elle alors à Henri. Passe avec Mohammed. »

Ce qu'il fit.

De l'autre côté, il y avait une gare très ressemblante à celle qu'il avait quittée, mais avec une unique voie en son centre. Sur la voie, une très vieille locomotive avec de très vieux wagons. Le genre qu'on voit dans les westerns spaghettis, voyez ?

Là, je tiens à préciser que dans le livre que je parodie, la scène dépasse l'entendement : le personnage principal, après avoir été aidé par une mère de famille pour rejoindre le quai 9 ¾ (car il ne savait pas comment faire) s'en va sans dire merci. Une fois qu'il a traversé le passage, il part comme un voleur. Tu ne me crois pas ? Vérifie, lecteur incrédule !

Bref. Dans mon histoire, les personnages n'ont pas été élevés chez les porcs et sont tous polis et respectueux. Non mais.

« Merci madame, dit Henri.  
- Mais di rien mon bonhomme. Allez, fonce où li train il va partir sans toi. Et passe une bonne année scolaire. »

Ensuite, elle embrassa avec vigueur chacun de ses enfants, pendant que Henri se dirigeait vers un des wagons.

L'intérieur de ses wagons, contrairement à ceux des TGV ou des RER modernes que vous connaissez tous, étaient composés de compartiments (en lieu et place d'un unique espace composé de rangés de sièges). Et chaque compartiment était pourvu de deux banquettes qui se faisaient face. Pour ceux qui lisent Hercule Poirot, imaginez l'Orient Express pour ceux qui ne le lisent pas, démerdez-vous avec ce que j'ai dit.

Henri, contre toute attente, trouva un compartiment vide. Évidemment, il s'y installa.

Tout au plus cinq minutes plus tard, le même garçon basané arriva dans le wagon et demanda s'il pouvait s'installer avec Henri, ce qu'il accepta. Le garçon lui expliqua que tous les autres compartiments étaient pleins.

Personne d'autre ne vint, et ils furent seuls dans leur compartiment.

Alors là, le lecteur est très en colère : tous les compartiments sont pleins à craquer, mais comme par hasard le héros et celui qui deviendra son meilleur ami sont seuls dans le leur. C'est quand même un peu gros. Mais passons : tous les écrivains, à un moment ou à un autre, sont bien obligés de forcer un peu le trait pour créer le contexte adéquat.

« Tu viens d'où toi ? demanda Henri.  
- J'viens d'la téci, moi. À Marseille. Et toi ?  
- Heu, ben je viens de Clichy-sous-Bois, à côté de Paris.  
- Ah ouais, t'es de Panam quoi. Trop bonnard ça. »

Et le garçon sortit un iPod nano et des écouteurs.

« Vas-y, ça te dérange si j'écoute NTM ?  
- Heu, non non.  
- T'sais, c'est des gars d'chez toi ça !  
- Ben, pas exactement, mais presque, oui. »

Mohammed mis le son suffisamment fort pour en faire profiter tout le monde.

« Ça déchire. »

Le train commença à avancer.

Il s'écoula une demi-heure, durant laquelle Momo (oui, Mohammed se faisait appeler ainsi) écouta en boucle des… heu… « musiques », toutes à base de « Nique la police ! » et autres formules de politesse. Puis Momo coupa son iPod.

« Ah là là ! Ça c'était du bon son. Chanmé ! »

Il sortit alors de son sac un sandwich emballé dans du papier alu'.

« Bon j'ai la dalle. On graille ?  
- Heu, ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit Henri. »

Et il sortit son propre sandwich – un poulet-crudité.

« Il est à quoi le tien ? demanda Henri pour engager la conversation.  
- Porc mayo', répondit Momo.  
- Heu… Ah. Porc mayo' ? »

Momo fronça les sourcils.

« Ben ouais, pourquoi ?  
- Ben… heu… Je pensais que tu ne mangeais pas de porc et…  
- Ah ouais ?! explosa Momo. Tout ça parce que chuis arabe ?!  
- Mais… heu, non, je…  
- Ouais c'est ça ! Tu t'dis "ça y est, lui il est arabe alors il est forcément musulman" ! 'Tain, les clichés, quoi !  
- Ben… Euh… Désolé, je… vraiment, je… »

Momo balaya l'air du bras.

« C'est bon, c'pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Maint'nant tu sais. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le compartiment. Au bout de quelques instants, Henri essaya de briser le malaise.

« Mais alors, tu es ?...  
- Catholique. Ouais mon frère : je crois en notre seigneur Jésus-Christ, et tout et tout ! C'est pour ça que notre famille elle est venu en France : là-bas, au bled, on était persécuté à cause de ça. La zermi, quoi. »

On frappa alors à la porte. Henri se leva et ouvra. Euh, attend, je crois que c'est « ouvrit » – bon, peu importe. C'était un garçon à l'air abruti, transpirant et essoufflé. Il portait une paire de gants assez laide.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Trevor ?  
- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Mohammed.  
- Il s'appelle Trevor, c'est ma grenouille d'Amérique du Sud.  
- Ah oui, un peu comme celles qui sécrètent un poison mortelle à la surface de leur peau, c'est ça ? demanda Henri en rigolant.  
- Ben justement… Trevor est de ceux-là…  
- Tu veux dire qu'il y a une grenouille empoisonnée qui se promène dans le train ?! s'écria Henri.  
- Heu… Oui… C'est pour ça que je porte des gants : si on la touche à mains nues, on meurt.  
- Oh putain ça craint ! hurla Mohammed. »


	8. Chapitre 8 ou 9

**Chapitre huit ou neuf.**

Note : penser à retrouver le bon numéro de chapitre avant de publier cette merde.

« Mais c'est formidable, quand même, d'avoir une si grande famille ! s'écria Henri.  
- Oh, répondit modestement Momo, c'est pas toujours facile mais c'est convivial, ouais.  
- Enfin c'est fou : sept enfants, c'est quand même rare.  
- T'as rien vu mon gars : j'en encore trois frères de plus, mais qui vont plus à Poudlard. »

Henri était époustouflé.

« Ben qu'est-ce tu veux ? demanda Momo. Comme tous les vrais chrétiens, mais parents ils refusent la contraception – et pis alors qu'est-ce qu'ils baisent ! Un truc de ouf ! – tu m'étonnes qu'on soit autant après.  
- Ah, euh, oui, évidemment… répondit Henri, un poil gêné.  
- M'enfin là c'est fini, ajouta Momo d'un air satisfait. Comme la vieille est ménopausée, ça risque plus rien. »

Là, Henri ne fut pas le moins du monde gêné : il n'avait pas compris.

C'est ça aussi de vivre avec deux pères : on ignore certaines petites choses de la vie. D'ailleurs, vous auriez expliqué à Henri que les filles, tous les mois, perdent du sang par le… – enfin il ne vous aurait pas cru, et vous aurait demandé d'arrêter de vous payer sa poire.

Bref.

« Enfin en même temps, reprit Momo, mon grand frère Youssouf il a vingt piges de plus que moi et il a déjà des gosses. Et si j'compte bien, mon neveu Takieddine il rentrera à Poudlard avant que j'en sorte. »

Ouais. Bon, ça commence à se compliquer cette histoire-là. C'est une grosse famille qu'on a là, et si j'ai le temps je vous ferais un arbre généalogique (parce que du coup il y a dix enfants, dont l'un – Youssouf – a des enfants à peine plus jeunes que ses derniers frères & sœurs, et qu'en plus je n'ai pas encore parlé des deux autres frères aînés – Moustapha et Samir – qui ont eux aussi des enfants, encore un peu plus jeunes). Donc un jour je vous ferais un arbre.

Ou pas.

Mais revenons plutôt à nos moutons. On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! » gueule Momo qui commence à en avoir ras la casquette d'être dérangé.

Note à moi-même : à l'avenir, éviter les expressions ringardes comme « en avoir ras la casquette ». Question de décence.

Un grand garçon entre.

« Salut, je suis un des préfets ! Ma fonction au sein de l'école n'est jamais clairement définie, et vous verrez que si j'ai le droit de retirer des points dans le deuxième tome, ce ne sera plus le cas dans le cinquième – ne cherchez aucune logique à cela !  
- Euh… Ouais ! lança Momo. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?  
- Oh, j'étais juste passé pour pointer du doigt l'absence totale de réflexion de la part de l'auteur au sujet du rôle des préfets, puisque leurs compétences et leurs attributions ne sont jamais expliquées et que l'auteur se contredit même entre les différents livres. »

Momo se tourna vers Henri et fit tourner son doigt autours de sa tempe – un geste sans équivoque.

« J'étais aussi venu vous dire que nous allions bientôt arriver et que vous deviez enfiler vos uniforme.  
- Oh non ! gémit Momo. Ils sont moches de chez moches ces machins. »

En effet, ces « machins » consistaient en une grande robe noire et un chapeau pointu – ridicule mais folklo.

« Nous vous inquiétez pas ! ajouta le préfet. Dès l'année prochaine, le chapeau ne sera plus porté et les robes seront troquées contre un ensemble chemise-chandail-cape, bien plus élégant. »

Et il sortit.

« Mais qui c'était ce mec ?! s'écria Momo. »

Henri haussa les épaules.

* * *

« Tchou tchou ! hurla le train en entrant en gare.

- Bougez-vous l'cul et descendez d'là ! hurla Hagrid sur le quai.  
- Ferme ta gueule ! hurla un élève téméraire.  
- Crac ! hurla sa mâchoire en se brisant. »

Tout le monde se bouge le fion et descend en rang d'oignon. Henri et Momo se retrouvent sur le quai. Hagrid rassemblent alors les élèves de première année (oui, je mets un pluriel tellement il est gros – non j'déconne, en fait je me suis planté et j'ai la flemme de corriger).

« Bon, si j'm'ai pas trompé, vous êtes tous là » annonça-t-il.

Il y avait vingt-et-un élèves devant lui.

Bon, puisqu'il faut que je l'explique quelque part, autant le faire tout de suite avant d'oublier : en fait, la tradition veut que pendant que les élèves d'années supérieurs rejoignent le château en carrosse, les élèves de première année traversent en barque le lac que surplombe Poudlard.

Euh, attendez. J'ai dit lac ? Non, c'est marécage qu'il fallait dire : Poudlard est entouré de marécages pestilentiels. Mais passons : nous aurons le temps plus tard de revenir sur les moustiques qui peuplent les marécages et transmettent des maladies exotiques comme le paludisme. Nous parlerons aussi de ces araignées qui pondent leurs œufs sous le cuir chevelu des gens : c'est pas mal gore, alors c'est marrant.

En attendant, voilà la troupe sur les chaloupes. Ils voguent fièrement (oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans un bouquin, dès qu'on vogue c'est fièrement), et Henri regrette que les programmes sanitaires d'asséchement des marais aient été refusés par les thaumaturges (ça aurait été bien quand même, parce que là c'est difficilement supportable – tu ne te rends pas bien compte parce que tu n'es pas dans une de ces chaloupes, mais crois-moi sur parole).

Henri entendit un grand plouf.

« Monsieur Hagrid, monsieur Hagrid ! hurla une fille. Justin est tombé à l'eau !  
- Y sait pas nager ?  
- Non monsieur ! répondit la fille.  
- À l'aide, à l'aide ! hurla Justin en se débattant.  
- Ouais bon ben filez lui une rame pour qu'i s'y accroche. »

Henri entendit un grand choc.

« Oh mon Dieu ! hurla un garçon. Je l'ai assommé ! Je l'ai assommé !  
- Il coule, il coule ! hurla la fille.  
- Ouais ben tant pis, commenta Hagrid. Il m'en reste encore plein. »

Un crocodile surgit alors de l'eau et avale d'un seul coup de mâchoire le pauvre Justin, dont seule une jambe sectionnée reste à la surface de l'eau, témoignage poignant de l'incident.

« Bon ben comme ça y'a pas d'regret à avoir » lança Hagrid.

* * *

Les vingt élèves de premières années se tenaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Non mais franchement : la « Grande Salle » ? Tu parles d'un nom original ! Peuh !

Oh et puis c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux. Alors au lieu de nommer les salles en utilisant une caractéristique évidente (quel lieu commun !) je vais lui donner un nom : ce sera Victor. Donc désormais, la Grande Salle s'appellera Victor.

Le professeur McGonagall (une immigrée écossaise, qui trente ans auparavant avait quitté sa patrie pour fuir la dictature de la perfide Albion) jaugea les élèves d'un regard sévère. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir tout plaqué pour s'occuper de pareils peignes-cul… Après tout, les angliches avaient asservis son peuple, mais les écossais gardaient malgré tout une certaine dignité ; alors que les français qu'elle côtoyait désormais ne semblaient même plus en avoir – s'ils en avaient jamais eu.

« Bon allez les traînes-savates ! rugit-elle. En rang par deux et j'en veux pas un qui moufte ! »

Puis le petit cortège entra dans Victor.

À l'intérieur, quatre grande tables disposées parallèlement, plus une cinquième au fond, perpendiculairement. Les tables des quatre Maisons et celle des professeurs.

Tout le monde les regardait. Assez intimidant comme situation.

Ils avancèrent jusque devant la table des professeurs.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, annonça McGonagall, vous viendrez enfiler les Choixssures, qui détermineront la Maison dans laquelle vous allez passer toute votre scolarité. »

Elle se tut.

Près d'elle, avait été placée sur un tabouret une vieille paire de charentaises. Elles étaient posées sur le talon, pointe en l'air, et ressemblaient à un visage : l'ouverture pour le pied figurait une bouche, et deux boutons cousus près de l'extrémité formaient des yeux.

Les Choixssures s'animèrent tout à coup.

« Salut les poteaux ! cria une voix qui sortait de l'une des deux.  
- Salut ! répondirent en chœur tous les élèves.  
- Comme chaque année, continua l'autre Choixssure, nous allons répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons.  
- On sait que vous les connaissez déjà toutes – hormis peut-être les sang-de-bourbe mais ça on s'en fout – alors on va aller vite sur la description.  
- Ouais ! compléta l'autre.  
- Alors je vous fais le topo : Gryffondor c'est pour les vaniteux, ceux qui se croient meilleurs que les autres et qui refusent l'autorité.  
- Serdaigle c'est pour les têtes d'ampoules, les premiers de la classe un peu sociopathes.  
- Serpentard c'est pour les arrivistes et les opportunistes, ceux qui vendraient père et mère pour réussir.  
- Et Poufsouffle c'est pour tout le reste : les rebuts de la société, ceux dont personnes ne veut, les déchets humains. »

Bon, ça c'est fait.

Je vous épargne les personnages secondaires dont tout le monde se fout, et passons immédiatement au personnage principal (tellement principal qu'il est éponyme – d'ailleurs le personnage éponyme, c'est un peu la solution de facilité niveau titre, mais bon).

Henri enfila les Choixssures. Elles étaient bien trop grandes pour lui, et s'il avait voulu marcher avec, il aurait certainement eu une démarche de canard.

« Mais… Mais… dit une voix dans la tête de Henri. Tu t'es lavé les pieds ?  
- Heu… bredouilla-t-il intérieurement. Oui, pourquoi ? C'est mal ?  
- Non, non ! répondit la voix. Au contraire, c'est tellement rare que ça m'étonne, mais c'est très bien, vraiment.  
- Ah. Heu, mais vous êtes les Choixssures ?  
- Oui, répondit une autre voix. Lui c'est Droite, et moi c'est Gauche.  
- Ah.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'en penses Gauche ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je pencherais plutôt pour Serpentard : le gamin a de l'ambition, et la tragédie qu'a vécu sa famille ferait un très bon terreau pour faire pousser du ressentiment et de la jalousie.  
- Ah bon ? Tu crois ?  
- Évidemment, il y a assez de malheur dans sa jeunesse pour en faire un parfait salaud.  
- Heu… dit Henri.  
- Mais voyons, tu veux rire ? Il n'avait qu'un an, il ne se souvient de rien ! Non, non, ce petit jean-foutre a tout à fait le potentiel pour Gryffondor : il est irréfléchi, prétentieux, et fainéant.  
- Mais n'importe quoi ! Il est au contraire froid et calculateur, un vrai Serpentard !  
- Mais t'as vu ça où toi ?  
- C'est évident, enfin ! Ah là là, c'est pas possible, y'a deux personnes qui ont enfilé chacun une Choixssure ou quoi ?  
- Mais non, c'est le même loustic.  
- Décidez-vous vite s'il vous plaît, dit Henri. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement…  
- Ouais, oh, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. Où on en était ?  
- Je sais plus.  
- Ben. En tout cas ce sera pas Serdaigle : il est trop con.  
- Ni Poufsouffle : il a le potentiel pour devenir quelqu'un, lui.  
- Bon, alors quoi ? Serpentard ça me paraît le mieux.  
- Je reste sur Gryffondor, et je te rappelle que cela doit être une décision collégiale et que…  
- Oh la ferme ! On va tirer au sort.  
- Tirer au sort ? demanda Henri.  
- Ouais, on fait toujours comme ça quand on sait pas.  
- Vas-y.  
- Plouf plouf ! Un'-vach'-qui-piss'-dans-un-ton-neau-c'est-ri-go-lo-mais-c'est-sa-laud ! Plif plaf boum ! Bon, ce sera Gryffondor…  
- Ouais ! J'ai gagné. »

La Choixssure Droite hurla alors « Gryffondor ! » et des hurlements de joies et des acclamations retentirent à la table des Gryffondor (quoi qu'un « Oh non, merde ! » soit aussi sorti).

Aux autres tables, les réactions furent mitigées :  
- les Serdaigle n'en avaient rien à foutre ;  
- les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas écoutés ;  
- les Serpentard étaient mécontent mais sans plus.

Momo, contre toute attente, fut envoyé dans la même maison que lui. Mais puisqu'il passait en dernier, personne n'en eut rien à branler (après une demi-heure de répartition, t'as plus qu'une envie, ça que ça s'arrête et que tu puisses bouffer). Car oui, on considère que « Mohammed ibn al-Walid » ça va avec les W et non pas les avec les I. Et c'est presque logique.

Sur ce, le directeur se leva pour faire un discours. Ça devait déjà faire cinquante balais qu'il était directeur, le vieux Albus d'Outretombe. C'est long. (PS : non, lecteur, ne cherche pas, il n'y a ni jeu de mot ni référence à quoi que ce soit dans ce nom.)

« Bon ap' ! dit-il. »

Puis il se rassit et tout le monde se mit à manger.

« C'est marrant ! s'écria Henri. La nourriture apparaît toute seule !  
- Ouais, mais en fait non : elle n'apparaît pas réellement, lui répondit Rachid.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ben la thaumaturgie ne permet pas de créer de la nourriture de toute pièce – en fait elle ne permet pas de créer quoi que ce soit : c'est le principe de Lavoisier, qui dit que « rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme ». Et ce qui tu manges là a été en réalité cuisiné en bas, puis a été téléporté sur la table.  
- Ah. Et qui prépare ?  
- Oh ben on a des esclaves à Poudlard.  
- Des… Des esclaves ?  
- Ouais tu verras c'est rigolo : ils nous obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, on peut leur demanda ce que l'on veut. »

Après un petit quart d'heure, les portes s'ouvrirent : c'étaient les zombis qui arrivaient. En effet, le château était infesté de zombis, et chaque maison possédait même son zombi attitré.

L'un deux, en traînant la patte, s'avança vers la table de Henri. On aurait dit un lépreux qui perd des morceaux, mais en plus… en plus… En bien pire. En fait, sa peau et ses muscles étaient en loques comme peuvent l'être de très vieux vêtements, mais du genre bien bien usés.

« Bonjour, je suis Nicolas de Pende-Couille, le zombi de Gryffondor ! annonça-t-il avec force.  
- Oh mais tu fouette mon gars ! hurla Momo en grimaçant.  
- Je vous en prie ! Si l'odeur de la chair en putréfaction vous déplaît tant, il ne fallait pas venir à Poudlard.  
- T'inquiète Momo, lança un des quadruplés (peut-être Ibrahim, mais sans certitude), tu t'y habitueras vite ! »

Henri surmonta son dégoût pour poser une question qui le taraudait.

« Heu… Mais… C'est vous qu'on appelle Nico quasi-châtré ?  
- Oui, répondit Nicolas d'un ton glacial. C'est ainsi que les élèves me nomment…  
- Ouais ! lança gaiement un des jumeaux. C'est parce qu'il a couché avec la femme de son suzerain et qu'en représailles l'autre lui a essayé de lui trancher les…  
- Holà ! s'écria Nicolas pour lui couper la parole. Silence, garçon ! J'ai payé pour mes crimes, alors il suffit. »

Et il s'éloigna d'un air digne. Mais en boitant. Donc pas très digne en vérité…

Alors le directeur se leva à nouveau, et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

« Ah mais non en fait : je me lève pas pour faire un discours, c'est juste pour aller pisser. »


	9. Le vrai chapitre 9 : L'apothicaire

**Le vrai chapitre neuf : L'apothicaire.**

Il est certainement temps d'introduire deux nouveaux personnages – ne serait-ce parce qu'après on va me les réclamer. Je pense que vous voyez déjà de qui je veux parler, et que vous les attendez depuis un bon moment. Mais ne soyez pas trop pressés : la patience est une grande qualité, et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Alors sachez attendre : je vous l'ordonne.

Le premier de ces deux personnages que je présenterai sera la fille. Question de galanterie.

Hortense Lagrange est une fillette aux cheveux mal coiffées, avec un air vaguement supérieur (limite hautain) et qui porte des chaussures à talon pour faire croire qu'elle est une grande. Elle est née de parents non thaumaturges (c'est-à-dire qu'elle est sang-de-bourbe, comme on dit dans le milieu), et elle fait partie de ce genre de filles qui auraient pu être belles si elles n'avaient pas été laides. Elle a été envoyée à Serdaigle, comme tous les élèves qui ont un semblant d'avenir devant eux.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus à son sujet pour le moment. Nous verrons plus tard.

Le deuxième est un petit garçonnet blond, au teint blafard et qui affiche en permanence un air de satisfaction et de mépris mélangés. Il se nomme Louis-Marie-Aristide de Saint-Épinacle de Malotru. Il est quelque chose comme noble, son père possède un vaste domaine dans le Bourbonnais et sa famille a de très nombreux serfs à son service. Nous verrons qu'il est parfaitement imbu de sa personne (même s'il n'a jamais rien accompli de sa vie et que toute sa gloire lui vient donc de son illustre ascendance) et qu'il se croit tout permis.

Évidemment, avec un nom pareil, on se moquait beaucoup de lui. À la fin de la première journée de cours, tout le monde l'appelait Marie, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

* * *

Cela étant dit, parlons un peu du programme de l'école de thaumaturgie, ainsi que de ses professeurs. Notez dès à présent qu'il n'y a qu'une douzaine de professeurs pour vingt-huit classes (quatre par niveau, sept niveaux), et que chaque classe a cours huit heures par jour. Même s'il y a des cours communs (avec deux classes réunies), vous comprendrez tout de suite que cela ne colle pas.

Enfin merde, quoi. Dans les collèges et lycées, il y a plusieurs professeurs par matière ! Ici non : il n'y en a qu'un par discipline ! Alors comment ils font, hein, comment ils font ? D'autant plus que certains professeurs donnent à peine cours (comme en astronomie) alors que d'autres semblent donner chaque jour deux heures de cours à chaque classe. Comment que c'est possible ça ?

Non, non. Ça ne va pas du tout : encore une fois, l'auteur se fout de notre gueule. L'auteur n'a visiblement réfléchit à rien, et a simplement écrit un roman à l'arrache. Je ne vois pas d'explication rationnelle, et si quelqu'un en trouve une j'attends avec impatience qu'il me l'explique.

Bref. Je ne suis pas là pour médire d'un livre à succès : je suis là pour en faire un immonde plagiat dans le seul but de faire du fric. Alors je continu.

McGonagall, que nous avons déjà vu, enseigne la transfiguration. Vous ne connaissez sans doute pas ce mot, alors allez chercher sur Wikipédia. C'est une enseignante exigeante et intraitable, et c'est exactement le genre de vieux professeurs qui ont de la bouteille et à qui on ne la fait pas. Vous verrez cela plus tard – ou pas, parce que si ça se trouve j'oublierai de reparler d'elle.

En second, le professeur Tite-Bite. C'est un nain. Mais pas un de ses nains bizarrement proportionnés, qui ont des bras courts et de petites jambes alors même que leur tête et leur torse ont une taille normale (un peu comme Passe-Partout dans Fort Boyard). Non : lui est un nain qui a les mêmes proportions qu'un homme adulte (imaginez-vous la situation, ça n'est pas très compliqué). Je crois bien que ce nanisme était la conséquence d'un défaut de sécrétion de somatotropine par l'adénohypophyse – mais pour ce que j'en sais, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un problème de production de somatomédine par les hépatocytes. Peu importe après tout, sachez juste que ce professeur était nain et qu'il s'attirait donc de nombreux quolibets de la part des élèves (vous savez comme les enfants peuvent être cruels).

Le professeur Tite-Bite enseigne quelque chose d'assez peu clair, mélange de sortilèges et d'enchantement, et environ 95 % de ce qui est important à Poudlard est enseigné par ce gars-là. Oui, soyons honnête : de toutes les matières, c'est la seule qui ressert un jour (j'en veux pour preuve les différentes activités qu'ont les adultes dans le bouquin : que du sortilèges, jamais d'« astronomie » ou de « soins aux créatures magiques »). D'ailleurs, c'est très fort : en volume horaire, il y a autant de botanique que de ce truc. Imaginez la même situation dans le monde réel : vous faite une licence d'économie, et il y a chaque semaine onze heures d'économies et onze heures de jardin potager.

C'est complétement con : les thaumaturges, une fois adultes, ne cueillent plus de laurier et de gentiane pour préparer des potions magiques. Non, ils ont autre chose à faire, alors ils achètent cela tout prêt. Résultat, la plupart des cours sont inutiles.

Ben mince. Plus j'y pense, plus leur programme scolaire me paraît archaïque est inadapté au monde moderne. Oh et puis tant pis pour eux, c'est leur problème.

Mais je m'égare. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, les profs.

Ensuite, il y a le professeur Laguigne, qui enseigne la « défense contre les forces du mal ». Un cours au nom inutilement pompeux, mais bon, pourquoi pas. Notez dès à présent une subtilité : ici, « forces du mal » désigne votre adversaire, quel qu'il soit. Ce n'est qu'une question de référentiel : en effet, quelles que soient les conditions, vous aurez toujours l'impression d'être le gentil de l'histoire et d'avoir en face de vous le méchant (ce qui est légitime, mais en réalité l'autre pense pareil).

Il y a d'autres profs, mais je n'en aurai pas besoin tout de suite alors je m'épargne la corvée d'avoir à les présenter. Ce qui a un autre avantage : en n'étant pas exhaustif dès le début, je me garde la possibilité de créer de nouvelles matières et de nouveaux profs en fonction des besoins.

Ah, j'oublie : le directeur ne donne aucun cours. En fait, il ne fait pas grand-chose de ses journées puisqu'en plus de cela les tâches administratives sont répartis entre :  
- lui ;  
- la sous-directrice McGonagall ;  
- les directeurs de maison.

Enfin bon. Ce vieil Albus est un beau donneur de leçon, il s'occupe de toute sorte de choses très importantes, mais finalement il s'occupe assez peu de l'école.

Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Ce jour-là, Henri et ses camarades ont cours de pharmacopée avec le professeur Drogue. Un nom qui lui allait comme un gant pour une telle matière.

Mais voyons plutôt.

* * *

Le cours se déroulait dans un ancien cachot. Un grand cachot qui avait servi à enfermer on ne sait trop qui, d'ailleurs. Après tout, le bâtiment avait toujours été une école, et on voit donc mal pourquoi on avait construit plusieurs cachots dans les sous-sols… Peut-être qu'à l'origine, mille ans auparavant, les méthodes pédagogiques étaient un peu plus... heu… un peu plus sévères. Je ne sais pas trop.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'on avait décidé de transformer les cachots en salles de classe, on avait laissé là quelques squelettes encore enchaînés aux murs. De nombreux rats se servaient de leurs cages thoraciques comme d'abris, et certains crânes avaient même été aménagé en nids pour y élever des petits.

Mais passons. Le professeur Drogue y donnait ses cours dans une ambiance tout à fait sinistre. Et pour être honnête, les élèves avaient moins peur des squelettes et des rats que du professeur.

Il était odieux avec les élèves, et favorisait honteusement ceux qui appartenaient à sa maison (donc les Serpentard, je précise parce que je ne crois pas avoir encore dit que Drogue était un Serpentard).

Remarque, vous deviez vous en douter : tous les salopards viennent de Serpentard, et tous ceux qui sont à Serpentard sont ou finissent par être des salopards. Drogue est donc forcément un Serpentard. À se demander, d'ailleurs, pourquoi on n'égorge pas les gamins dès l'instant où les Choixssures hurlent « Serpentard ». Il n'y aurait plus de mages noirs comme ça.

Bref. Voyons plutôt.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, annonça Drogue, nous allons apprendre les premiers gestes nécessaires à l'apothicaire. En réalité, vos petites têtes de décérébrés ne pourront pas tout retenir en une seule séance, et ceci nous occupera donc jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Durant ce premier cours, nous aborderons l'infusion, un des moyens d'extraction les plus simples et qui… Mohammed !

- Quoi ? demanda Momo qui n'avait rien dit et rien fait.  
- Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor !  
- Mais j'ai rien fait !  
- Peu importe. »

Momo se leva brusquement.

- C'est parce que je suis arabe, c'est ça ?! s'écria-t-il.  
- En grande partie, oui – mais pas seulement. Et maintenant taisez-vous, sinon ce sera cinq points supplémentaires par mot. »

Momo, tout penaud, se rassit. Il ne voulait pas pénaliser davantage sa maison.

Soudain, le regard de Drogue s'arrêta sur Henri.

« Potier… » souffla-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il s'arrêta en face du garçon, et le regarda de travers.

« Je vous hais, dit-il.  
- Mais… Mais pourquoi ? demanda Henri d'un air stupéfait.  
- En réalité je hais tout le monde – mais en ce qui vous concerne, je voulais vous le faire savoir officiellement. »

Puis il retourna sur son estrade, et s'appuya nonchalamment contre son pupitre.

« Bien. Maintenant ouvrez votre livre de Paracelse au chapitre dix-huit et essayez de réaliser l'expérience décrite. Vous avez deux heures, et je ne veux pas de morts dès le premier jour. »

Un élève leva la main. C'était le gamin du train, celui qui avait perdu sa grenouille. Henri ne savait pas s'il l'avait retrouvé, mais il espérait intérieurement que la pauvre bête soit morte et ne puisse donc plus causer de tort à quiconque.

« Oui ? dit Drogue.  
- Heu… Il y a souvent des morts ? demanda l'élève d'une voix tremblotante.  
- Non, je dis cela pour vous faire peur. »

L'élève soupira.

« Par contre il y a chaque semaine des accidents. »

L'élève glapit.

« À cause des vapeurs, évidemment : nous sommes dans un cachot, il n'y a aucune fenêtre et nous passons nos journées à faire cuire ou bouillir toute sorte d'ingrédients plus ou moins dangereux. Les vapeurs toxiques s'accumulent donc tout au long de la journée. »

L'élève manqua de tourner de l'œil.

« Maintenant, au travail ! s'écria Drogue. Et en silence ! »

Les élèves, par groupe de deux, se mettèrent donc au travail. Pendant qu'Henri tentait d'allumer un petit feu sous la marmite, Momo parti rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires.

Il se passa une demi-heure, durant laquelle Drogue passa entre les rangs pour débiter des commentaires désagréables, des reproches infondés et quelques injures gratuites.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta devant la marmite de Henri et Momo. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était dans un piteux état.

« Dites-moi, Potier. Savez-vous ce qu'est un bézoard ?  
- Un baisoir ? Ben oui, c'est un endroit où les gens font l'amour. »

Drogue fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha le bol d'eau bouillante qu'il tenait en main.

« Que… de quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Non, je… Je parlais d'un bézoard, pas d'un baisoir – et d'abord, comment connaissez-vous ce mot à votre âge ?  
- Ah ben dans ce cas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Drogue se ressaisit.

« Hum. Bon. Et savez-vous ce que l'on obtient lorsque l'on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?  
- On obtient un truc pâteux ? tenta Henri.  
- Bien essayé Potier, mais ce n'est pas le cas : il n'en faut qu'une ou deux pincées, pas même de quoi épaissir le mélange. Et la question portait sur les effets plus que sur la consistance.  
- Ah oui, les effets… Alors, heu… Voyons…  
- Ne faites pas semblant de chercher, vous n'en avez manifestement aucune idée.  
- Hum.  
- Bien. Et connaissez-vous au moins la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?  
- Ah. Pas exactement… »

Drogue secoua la tête d'un air faussement attristé.

« Mais alors vous ne savez rien, Potier ? N'êtes-vous pas capable de répondre à la moindre de mes questions ?  
- Eh non, si je savais tout ça je serais à votre place. »

Drogue grimaça tellement que de nombreux élèves furent convaincu qu'il allait se faire un claquage des muscles de la mâchoire. Il approcha son visage tout près de celui d'Henri.

« Écoute-moi bien mon garçon. Ne me manque pas de respect, je pourrais être ton père.  
- Et alors ? Tous les profs auraient l'âge d'être mes parents…  
- Ce n'est pas par rapport à mon âge que je disais ça et – mais ne m'interromps pas, jeune impertinent ! Tu me dois respect et obéissance, je suis ton professeur. Maintenant, recommencez moi cette infusion depuis le début, et au trot ! »

Henri se remis à l'ouvrage sans bien saisir ce qu'avait pu vouloir dire Drogue.

« Oh là là, ce que c'est chiant ! lança un élève d'importance secondaire qu'on ne reverra plus.  
- Grave ! répondit Momo. Viv'ment l'deuxième semestre qu'on commence les poisons ! »

Drogue frappa sur la table de Momo avec une règle en fer, ce qui fit beaucoup de bruit et fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Moustapha ! cria-t-il. Plus de travail et moins de papotage !  
- Euh, c'est Mohammed en fait.  
- C'est pareil ! »

Il retourna jusqu'à son pupitre en grognant, et sortit un journal qu'il commença à lire.

« Eh, t'as vu ? chuchota Momo.  
- Nan, quoi ? répondit Henri tout aussi bas.  
- Le journal, ajouta Momo en pointant Drogue du doigt. »

Henri suivit le doigt, et aperçu la une. Il y avait une photo du Grand Schtroumpf, l'air énervé, et l'article titrait « Tentative de cambriolage à la Mutuelle Entubatoire ! ».

« Et alors ? demanda Henri.  
- C'est un truc de ouf ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à entrer par effraction à la Mutuelle Entubatoire !  
- Ah ouais, super, répondit Henri d'un air parfaitement blasé. »

Le cours reprit sans encombre. Alors qu'il ne restait que dix minutes, Drogue passa dans les rangs et nota les « réalisations » des élèves. Ce fut un désastre, évidemment.

« Vous avez été lamentables, commenta-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas le moins du monde déçu par vos performances. »

Les élèves relevèrent la tête.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je m'attendais à cet échec. »

Les têtes retombèrent toutes.

« Bien. Avant que je ne vous congédie, est-ce que quelqu'un a une question ?  
- Oui, moi ! s'écria un garçonnet en levant la main.  
- Je t'écoute, soupira Drogue qui avait espéré que personne ne se manifesterait.  
- Oui, alors je me demandais, heu… Voilà. Est-ce qu'on peut attraper une maladie vénérienne juste en se masturbant ? »


	10. Dixième chapitre : Duel à midi

**Dixième chapitre : Duel à midi.**

Le vautour charognard de Momo se posa sur la table. Il apportait le courrier.

« Ah, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est la réponse de Youssouf !  
- À propos d'quoi ? demanda mollement Henri en enfournant dans sa bouche une cuillère de musli. »

Les deux garçons étaient installés à la table des Gryffondor, dans Victor, et prenait leur petit-déjeuner. C'était le lundi matin, alors évidemment Henri avait la tête dans le cul.

« Mais tu sais, c'est mon frère qui travaille pour les schtroumpfs ! Je lui avais écrit pour lui poser des questions à propos du cambriolage.  
- Ah. »

Henri avait oublié. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Momo ouvrit l'enveloppe, et commença à lire.

« Ça alors ! » s'écria-t-il.

Cela n'éveilla pas la moindre trace d'intérêt chez Henri.

« D'après ce qu'il raconte, le coffre que le voleur a réussi à ouvrir appartenait à Poudlard.  
- Poudlard possède des coffres à la Mutuelle Entubatoire ?  
- Ben oui, réveille-toi. Poudlard est même côté en bourse. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, faut vivre avec son temps mon vieux.  
- Bon. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce y'avait dedans ?  
- Rien. Le coffre avait été vidé trois semaines avant. »

Momo reposa la lettre. Il y avait une lueur de malice dans son regard.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il à Henri.  
- Non. Et comme on est lundi matin, j'en ai rien à cirer.  
- Mais si ! Réfléchis. Si l'objet mystérieux que recherche le voleur n'est plus à la Mutuelle Entubatoire, c'est qu'il est ici ! Et cela veut dire qu'il viendra un jour pour le chercher.  
- Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir. Et c'est caché où selon toi ?  
- Arrête tes conneries, c'est tellement trop flag' ! Cette année y'a tout un couloir qu'est interdit aux élèves, c'est morceau de trop voyant qu'ils veulent nous cacher quelque chose ! Et quand on y est allé la semaine dernière, on a entendu le souffle d'une bête féroce. Ils l'ont mis là pour protéger un truc, c'est sûr.  
- Mais ça peut pas être aussi évident, le dirlo est quand même pas con à ce point… »

Henri reprit son petit-déjeuner. Il avait une très mauvaise opinion des thaumaturges (la plupart étaient de parfaits imbéciles), mais il y a des limites à tout : si le directeur possède un objet aussi convoité, la première chose à faire est de ne pas le cacher dans le château où tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il le cache. N'importe où ailleurs mais pas là. Et surtout, la première chose à faire est de faire ça discrètement, c'est-à-dire sans bloquer tout un couloir et sans placer une bête féroce pour protéger le tout.

« Écoute, Henri. On pourrait faire notre enquête, qu'est-ce t'en penses ?  
- Ah ouais ? T'es comme ça toi ? Tu penses qu'on peut agir ? Ton ego est si grand que tu te crois capable, à onze ans, de réussir à tenir tête à un mage suffisamment puissant pour entrer et sortir de la Mutuelle Entubatoire sans être pris ?  
- Mais trop : t'es quand même Henri Potier, merde ! Henri Potier, le çui-qu'a-survécu ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être con quand on a onze ans.

« Arrête ! s'écria Henri. Y'a pas moyen qu'on réussisse quoi que ce soit. Si les profs sont pas capables de protéger ce machin, nous on n'y pourra rien non plus.  
- Pfff ! souffla Momo. T'as pas le goût de l'aventure toi…  
- Mes parents biologiques l'avaient et ils sont morts à vingt-et-un ans.  
- Vu sous cet angle… »

* * *

Ce jour-là, cours de balai magique avec le professeur Biture. Une femme d'un âge incertain et qui pour une raison jamais vraiment explicitée ne donnait cours qu'aux élèves de première année.

« Le balai, commença-t-elle, est le moyen de transport privilégié des thaumaturges.  
- Mais madame ! s'écria un élève. On sait transplaner, alors à quoi ça sert le balai ? »

Autant vous dire qu'elle en resta sur le cul.

« Euh… Hum, eh bien, heu… C'est une question intéressante, je… Nous verrons cela plus tard. »

C'est vrai, c'est une putain de bonne question, ça.

Les thaumaturges sont capables de transplaner, c'est-à-dire de se téléporter. Tout le monde sera d'accord pour dire que la téléportation est un moyen de transport autrement plus rapide que le balai volant, et infiniment plus confortable. Enfin c'est vrai quoi : au bout de même pas cinq minutes tu dois plus sentir tes fesses tellement c'est pas fait pour. Et je parle pas des garçons, parce que c'est bien simple, tous les thaumaturges doivent finir stérile avec ces conneries (c'est pas possible autrement, quoi).

D'ailleurs, je fais une parenthèse pour parler de ces couillons d'accessoiristes qui ont ajouté des reposes-pieds à partir du deuxième film, ce qui n'a aucun intérêt (à part peut-être à faire tenir en place des chaussures mal lacées). En fait, si les accessoiristes avaient été malins, ils auraient ajouté une selle. Mais je vous l'accorde, un balai avec une selle ça aurait eu l'air ridicule comme pas permis.

Bref. Revenons à nos moutons.

Les élèves s'étaient mis en rang, et Momo se retrouva à côté de Marie de Malotru.

« Madame Biture ! s'écria le garçon.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je me sens oppressé à côté de Mohammed.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Ben parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne me vole mon travail ! »

Momo se retourna, outré.

« Mais c'est horriblement raciste, ça ! hurla-t-il.  
- Ouais ben cause toujours ! Mon père dit que les arabes viennent en France pour voler leur travail aux vrais français.  
- Mais c'est complétement con : tu n'as pas de travail, tu as dix ans… »

Malotru se figea instantanément, perdu dans ses réflexions.

« C'est juste…  
- Bon, eh bien l'affaire est réglé ! déclara Mme Biture, bien contente de s'en tirer à si bon compte.  
- Non, non ! Je veux quand même être déplacé : il pourrait essayer de me voler mes devoirs. »

C'en était trop pour Henri. Celui-ci, qui adorait les histoires de chevaliers, pleine d'honneur et de justice, s'avança vers Malotru et lui envoya sa mitaine à la figure.

« Malotru, je te défie en duel ! Tu as manqué de respect à mon ami, et je ne peux pas laisser cela impuni. »

Ah ça en jette, hein ?

Non ? Ah bon…

Malotru, blessé dans sa fierté, releva le menton d'un air théâtral.

« Eh bien soit : je relève ton défi, Potier. Retrouvons-nous à midi devant l'entrée du château.  
- Laquelle ? Il y en a plusieurs…  
- La grande, imbécile ! Pas l'entrée de service ! »

Le cours de balai volant pu reprendre. Ce fut une catastrophe.

Plusieurs élèves se rentrèrent dedans, d'autres tombèrent ou se cognèrent contre des arbres. Au final, tous furent blessés et cinq furent même emmenés à l'infirmerie, dont deux qui avaient des fractures et un qui s'était fait éventré (en s'empalant sur une branche). Les deux autres avaient simplement surjoué leur douleur et furent renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs à coup de pompe dans l'cul.

* * *

À midi pétante, en sortant de cours, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc comme convenu. Ils étaient chacun venu avec un témoin : Henri avec Momo, et Malotru avec un garçon nommé Vincent-Timothée d'Écrevisse (noble lui aussi, mais de la petite noblesse, pas même baron mais tout au plus chevalier).

Les adversaires se préparèrent, et les témoins eurent la possibilité d'adresser à leur champion de derniers conseils.

D'un côté, Malotru s'échauffait en donnant quelques coups dans le vide, et écoutait Vincent-Thimothée en hochant la tête

« Maintiens bien ta garde, il ne faut pas lui laisser la moindre ouverture. Et n'oublie pas : le jeu de jambe c'est la clef ! Essaye de lui faire perdre ses appuis en le repoussant en arrière, avec un peu de chance tu vas pouvoir le déséquilibrer complétement. Quand ça arrivera, il baissera sa garde pour reprendre son équilibre et ne pas tomber, et toi tu n'auras plus qu'à en profiter et à le jeter à terre. Une fois au sol tu l'empêche de se relever, tu le plaques au sol et tu le termines en frappant dans les flancs. »

De l'autre côté, Henri faisait quelques exercices d'assouplissement, histoire de dire.

« Dérouille-le. » lança simplement Momo en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

* * *

Alors que les deux enfants allaient bientôt se mettre sur la poire, de nombreux élèves accouraient pour profiter du spectacle, attirés par des élèves qui hurlaient « Y'a une baston ! » à travers les couloirs.

Un cercle s'était formé autour des deux combattants, et la tension était à son comble.

« Bas-ton ! Bas-ton ! Bas-ton ! Bas-ton ! » scandaient les élèves en chœur.

En plus des élèves, quelques professeurs arrivèrent, l'air curieux.

« Vous n'intervenez pas professeur ? demanda Momo à McGonagall.  
- Non, non. Le règlement de l'école autorise les duels entre élèves. Ça date de l'époque des fondateurs, et ça n'a jamais été abrogé. »

Décidemment, se dit Momo, cette école était vraiment pleine de surprises.

Malotru leva le bras, et le silence se fut.

« Tu peux encore abandonner, Potier, déclara-t-il alors d'un ton pompeux.  
- Tu peux toujours courir, Marie ! s'écria Henri d'un ton goguenard.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » hurla Malotru qui était devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

Attend une minute… C'est rose les pivoines… C'est quoi cette expression de merde ?

Le professeur Brûlopot avait ouvert les paris : les élèves accouraient auprès de lui avec des liasses d'anciens francs entre les mains, et rapidement Henri était à dix contre un (je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais les parieurs disent souvent ça comme ça).

Le combat promettait d'être épique.

Les deux témoins s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

« C'est bon de mon côté. Le combat commence quand tu voudras, Vincent-Tim. »

Oui, ce jeu de mot est lamentable. Mais j'ai osé. Et je n'en éprouve aucune honte.

« C'est bon aussi. Prépare-toi à devoir ramasser ton Henri à la petite couillère.  
- Ouais, cause toujours. »

Ils s'écartèrent, et les combattants se placèrent face à face.

« Go ! » hurla Momo.

Immédiatement, les deux adversaires se rapprochèrent. Ils se tournèrent autours durant une bonne minute, puis Henri se jeta en avant et fila une claque à Malotru.

Celui-ci, surpris, resta un moment immobile, l'air ahuri, puis éclata en sanglots.

Et ce fut fini.


	11. Chapitre XI : El Dia de Muertos

**Chapitre XI : El Día de Muertos.**

Comme chaque année, fin octobre, Poudlard fêtait « el Día de Muertos », fête à l'occasion de laquelle on mangeait du chili con carné. La tradition avait été apporté par Salazar Serpentard, qui comme son nom l'indique était d'origine mexicaine (le d n'avait été ajouté que pour faire plus français, à une époque où la xénophobie en était à son paroxysme).

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour-là tout le monde se déguisait en fantômes, squelettes et autres morts-vivants, et un bal avec des mariachis était organisé.

Même Drogue, pourtant très peu fêtard (il avait été élu « thaumaturge le plus sinistre de France et de Navarre » chaque année depuis quatorze ans), même Drogue disais-je, s'était déguisé. Après tout, il fallait qu'il fasse honneur au fondateur de sa maison. Il portait donc un costume de squelette criant de vérité, qui fit forte impression. À sa charge, je dois avouer que si le costume était si réussi, c'est parce qu'il s'était servi de véritables ossements pour le fabriquer : ceux de son père, qu'il avait détesté durant toute son enfance et dont il avait profané la tombe par pure vengeance quelques années après l'enterrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Drogue tirait une tronche de quarante mètres de long : il détestait cette fête. D'ailleurs, on se demande bien ce que Drogue ne déteste pas : il déteste les élèves (surtout Henri), il déteste les autres professeurs, il déteste toute forme de réjouissance, il déteste le sport, il déteste le monde dans son ensemble.

Bref, Drogue est un vieux connard aigri. C'est triste, surtout à seulement 31 ans. On apprendra plus tard que cette aigritude lui provient d'un chagrin d'amour. Celle qu'il aimait, en effet, est partie avec son pire ennemi (un homme prétentieux, d'ailleurs, et qui avait plus de défauts que de qualités). Enfin, il n'est pas encore l'heure pour cette histoire-là : vous aurez tout le temps, plus tard, d'apprendre comment la future mère de Henri a brisé le cœur de Drogue lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard.

Oups…

Bon, tant pis. Au moins c'est fait.

« Ah, professeur Drogue ! s'exclama joyeusement le directeur qui arrivait à l'instant dans Victor. Votre costume vous va à ravir ! Vous allez faire sensation ce soir !  
- Et ta mère, elle va faire sensation ce soir ?! demanda sèchement Drogue, par réflexe. »

Le visage du directeur se décomposa immédiatement.

« Vous savez bien que ma sœur l'a accidentellement tué lorsque j'étais encore enfant… répondit-il froidement.  
- Ah oui, je… heu… balbutia Drogue.  
- Et avant que vous ne me sortiez un « et ta sœur ? », sachez qu'elle aussi est morte accidentellement. »

Ambiance…

Puis le vieil homme s'éloigna d'un air fortement contrarié.

Ah mais merde, c'était « aigreur » le mot, pas « aigritude ». Faudra que je pense à le corriger, ça doit traîner plus haut cette erreur.

Reprenons.

Drogue, qui n'était déjà pas d'une humeur très folichonne, était encore plus énervé de s'être mis le directeur à dos. Il décida donc de jeter sa hargne sur le premier qui passerait.

Ce fut un des quadruplés, qui reçut un mémorable coup de pied au derche sans comprendre pourquoi. Ensuite, puisqu'il restait de la colère en lui, il traita de laideron une fille qui passait par là puis cracha discrètement dans un saladier à mojito.

Henri et Momo arrivèrent alors dans Victor. Ils croisèrent Ibrahim, qui boitait, et s'attablèrent face à face sur la table des Gryffondor.

« Ben quelle journée ! s'écria Momo en s'écroulant sur le banc.  
- Ouais, reprit Henri. J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait plus.  
- Oh et pis l'autre miss-je-sais-tout qui nous a emmerdé toute la journée. Moi les cours communs avec les Serdaigle, mais plus jamais, quoi ! »

Il commença alors une imitation pitoyable d'Hortense. Je dis pitoyable car il se contenta de faire une petite voix fluette vaguement féminine en faisant des mouvements de main genre pouffiasse.

« Oh là làààà professeeeeur ! Comme j'ai hâte d'appreeeendre ! Et puisque j'aurai finis avant tout le monde, je me propose pour aider mes petits camarades en difficultés.  
- Oui mais tu sais… commença Henri d'un air contrit.  
- Moi ! moi ! continua Momo en leva haut le bras. Interrogez-moi, je connais déjà la réponse, j'ai déjà appris le livre par cœur et je m'avance sur le programme de la deuxième année !  
- Non mais heu… retenta Henri.  
- J'te jure, dit Momo en reprenant sa voix normale. Et pis c'est quoi cette fausse modestie ? Genre _(Il reprit la petite voix fluette)_ « Mais vous saveeez, mes parents sont des mous-du-genou alors j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de votre fooormidable univers. »  
- Non mais c'est-à-dire que… essaya une dernière fois Henri.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas me contredire quand même ?  
- En fait, c'est juste que… »

Henri fixa quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Momo. Ce dernier se retourna, et tomba nez à nez face à Hortense. Elle était manifestement bouleversée.

« Ah merde, lâcha Momo. »

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de la jeune fille, et celle-ci tourna les talons et s'en fut en courant (Hortense, pas la larme).

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est derrière moi ? demanda Momo.  
- Ben un peu. À peu près quand tu as dit « miss je-sais-tout ».  
- Ah quand même…  
- Ouais. »

Quelqu'un frappa dans ses mains. C'était le directeur.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait. Le repas va bientôt commencer. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : des dizaines de plans remplis de chili con carné apparurent sur les tables.

Les élèves, comme affamés, se jetèrent dessus et commencèrent à manger avec entrain.

« Je vous préviens les gars, les haricots rouges ça me fait péter comme pas permis. »

C'était Jean, un des compagnons de chambrée de Henri et Momo.

« T'inquiète ! répondit Momo. Moi c'est pareil : je vais lâcher des caisses toute la nuit. »

Amis de la poésie bonsoir… Et encore, cher lecteur, tu n'as rien vu. La suite du chapitre est encore pire.

« Il arrache quand même un peu la gueule ce chili, cracha Henri qui était devenu tout rouge.  
- Ouais, c'pas pour les tapettes, répondit Momo. »

Trois des quadruplés, qui étaient allés se ravitailler en alcool, revinrent à la table chargé de verres.

« Eh Henri, tu veux du mojito ? demanda Jamal.  
- Sans façon.  
- T'as tort : il est vachement bon. Un vrai régal pour les papilles. »

Pour répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose : oui, il s'agit bien du même saladier.

Soudain, le professeur Laguigne ouvra les portes de Victor à la volée, et traversa la salle d'un air terrorisé.

« Un troll ! cria-t-il. Un troll dans les cachots ! »

Puis il trébucha et s'ouvrit le crâne contre le carrelage.

Aussitôt, la panique gagna l'assistance.

« Gardez votre calme ! dit le directeur d'une voix forte. Pas d'affolement. »

Autant vous dire que cela n'eut aucun effet.

Deux professeurs portèrent Laguigne, inanimé, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pendant que les autres s'organisaient pour partir à la recherche du troll.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! dit le directeur. Plutôt que de rester groupés dans cette salle qui ne comporte qu'un seul accès avec deux ou trois professeurs pour vous défendre, vous allez vous disperser dans le château pour rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs pendant que les autres professeurs et moi-même foncerons tous ensemble au sous-sol avec l'espoir vain que le troll y sera encore. »

C'est marrant, mais dit comme ça son plan à l'air complétement foireux…

Rachid rassembla la trentaine de Gryffondor comme un chien de berger rassemble ses brebis, puis la troupe sorti de Victor. La sortie des autres maisons fut plus désordonnées, puisque les Serpentard adoptèrent leur fameuse technique du « chacun pour soi » et que les Poufsouffle s'éparpillèrent en hurlant comme de jeunes pucelles. Les Serdaigle, eux, avaient déjà tous disparus sans que Henri comprenne comment (en réalité, ils avaient déjà, à l'aide d'incantations complexes, réussis à inverser le sortilège permettant d'amener les plats depuis la cuisine jusque sur les tables, et étaient donc à l'abri dans les cuisines, où ils pourraient éventuellement se servir des esclaves comme de boucliers humains).

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs en direction de leur salle commune, Momo arrêta Henri.

« Hortense ! cria-t-il.  
- Eh bien quoi ? demanda Henri en voyant leur groupe s'éloigner d'un œil inquiet.  
- Elle a quitté la salle avant l'arrivée de Laguigne ! Elle n'est pas au courant pour le troll !  
- Oui ben tant pis, c'est un personnage secondaire. Y'a déjà Justin qu'est mort dans le marais et ça n'a ému personne…  
- C'est pas pareil : pour Justin on était pas responsable, alors que là c'est ma faute. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ça sur la conscience. »

Oui. Je rappelle que c'est un livre pour enfants, et que les héros doivent donc posséder une rectitude morale parfaite. Après tout, ça leur servira de modèle aux morveux.

« Bon t'es amoureux ou quoi ? demanda Henri d'un œil sceptique.  
- Mais même pas ! C'est juste que ça se fait pas, quoi !  
- Bon, d'accord. Mais à charge de revanche. »

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent donc à travers les couloirs en direction de… Ben de quoi en fait ?

Merde. J'écris, j'écris, et j'en oublie que je n'ai pas prévu cela… Hortense s'est barrée en courant et Henri et Momo n'ont donc aucun moyen de savoir où elle est – si tant est qu'elle n'est pas rentrée directement dans son dortoir… Ce qui serait logique, mais qui casserait tout mon plan… Du coup il faut que je trouve une parade.

« Henri ! cria Momo. J'ai eu une vision ! Hortense est dans les latrines abandonnée du troisième étage ! Vite ! »

Et les garçons foncèrent jusqu'au lieu susdit.

« Palsambleu ! s'écria Momo. Le troll est dans le coin ! »

Et en effet, ça puait le vieux slip pas propre. Ça ne pouvait qu'être le troll.

« Je crois qu'il est dans les latrines… » souffla Henri.

Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la salle. C'était Hortense.

Henri et Momo entrèrent. À l'intérieur, le troll avait tout ravagé : des pots de chambre remplis d'excréments avaient été renversés, les planches qui servaient de support aux latrines avaient été fracassées, et le résultat n'étaient agréable ni à voir, ni à sentir.

L'odeur de matières fécales était insoutenable, et Henri se détourna pour vomir. Il avait beaucoup mangé, et il y eut donc beaucoup de vomit. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, le vomit de chili con carné ressemble à s'y méprendre à un véritable chili con carné.

Henri s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

« Bon, t'as une idée ? » demanda Momo.

Face à eux, le troll s'approchait d'Hortense, de dos. C'est le troll qui est de dos, pas Hortense. Et évidemment, je veux dire de dos par rapport aux deux garçons, pas par rapport à Hortense. Non, évidemment, le troll ne s'approchait pas d'Hortense à reculons, ce serait ridicule. Donc le troll s'approche d'Hortense Hortense, elle, est face au troll, qui lui-même est face à elle. Et comme Henri et Momo sont aussi face au troll, qui lui est de dos… Attendez.

Ça ne va pas, je reprends : Henri et Momo sont face au troll, mais celui-ci est de dos par rapport à eux, alors qu'il est en face d'Hortense qui du coup fait face à la fois au troll et à Henri et Momo, eux-mêmes lui faisant face puisqu'ils sont face au dos du troll qui est face à elle.

Bon, heu… C'est pas clair. Je vais faire un petit dessin :

o- o- **O-** -o  
/|\ /|\ **/U\** /|\  
/°\ /°\ **/°\** / \

Momo/Henri/Troll/Hortense

Voilà. Le troll est en gras, et j'ai fait un kiki pour distinguer les garçons de la fille (le troll étant un garçon). Le tiret symbolise la direction du regard.

Bon, reprenons : le troll et Hortense sont face à face, et Henri et Momo sont derrière le troll.

Ben voilà. Ça n'est pas si compliqué finalement.

Maintenant que tout le monde comprend bien la situation, continuons.

« Essayons de l'attirer ailleurs ! » cria Momo.

Henri ramassa un morceau de bac et le lança à la tête du troll pour attirer son attention. Cela fonctionna : le troll se retourna vers Henri.

« Hé p'tite tête ! cria-t-il. Viens voir par là ! »

Le troll, en deux enjambées, était sur Henri. Il leva le point et l'abattit sur lui.

Henri se réveilla trois jours plus tard à l'infirmerie.

« Oh ben putain ! s'écria-t-il.  
- Ben oui, c'est ça de vouloir jouer au héros, répondit McGonagall, assise à côté de son lit.  
- Mais… que… Et Momo ?  
- Il va très bien : il s'est enfui à toute jambe lorsqu'il vous a vu à terre.  
- Oh le salaud !  
- Je vous en prie…  
- Désolé… Et comment est-ce qu'on s'en est sorti ?  
- Rachid vous a vu partir et a donné l'alerte. Nous n'avons eu qu'à suivre les cris pour vous retrouver.  
- Ah. »

Il fit une pause, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Et Hortense ?  
- Elle va très bien, le rassura-t-elle.  
- Et le troll ?  
- Ah… ajouta-t-elle d'un air gêné. Lui ne va pas très bien…  
- Hein ? Mais je ne prends pas de ses nouvelles, enfin !  
- Ah bon ! soupira McGonagall. Ça me paraissait bizarre, aussi, que vous vous inquiétiez pour lui.  
- Ouais ben sûrement pas !  
- Oui, oui, évidemment. Bon, le troll on l'a zigouillé, cela va sans dire. »

Henri se redressa.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?  
- Trois jours.  
- Quoi ? J'ai dormi trois jours ?!  
- Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Vous avez subi une terrible commotion cérébrale. Mme Pomeblette a dû vous ouvrir le crâne pour réduire la surpression causée par l'hématome extradural mais malheureuse…  
- Mais c'est génial ! hurla Henri, fou de joie. Ça veut dire que j'ai raté trois jours de cours !  
- Non : la fête a eu lieu vendredi soir. Nous sommes lundi matin, et vous pouvez encore être à l'heure pour votre premier cours.  
- Eh merde… »


	12. Chapitre onze : Le match d'aéropolo

**Chapitre onze : Le match d'aéropolo.**

Les balais volants permettaient aux thaumaturges de pratiquer un sport tout à fait étonnant : l'aéropolo.

Le terme peut prêter à confusion : ce sport n'a rien à voir avec le polo, car les règles ont beaucoup évoluées depuis que les thaumaturges se sont approprié la discipline.

En réalité, les règles sont très simples : deux équipes de douze joueurs s'affrontent sur et au-dessus d'un terrain.

Chaque équipe est composée de trois poursuiveurs, de trois batteurs, de deux gardiens, deux attrapeurs et deux sapeurs.

Les poursuiveurs ont pour but d'attraper une balle nommée souaffle, qu'ils doivent envoyer dans les buts voisins à l'aide de raquettes. Ces buts sont des anneaux métalliques accrochés sur un poteau à différents hauteurs, les uns au-dessus des autres, et ils sont protégés par les gardiens. Chaque fois qu'un souaffle passe dans un des anneaux adverses, l'équipe marque dix points. Il y a trois souaffles en jeu simultanément, et toutes les cinq à sept minutes, l'un d'eux éclate de manière aléatoire. Il doit alors être remplacé (l'arbitre en renvois un depuis le milieu du terrain). Cela peut être très rageant si un souaffle éclate juste avant de passer au travers d'un anneau (ce qui arrive souvent, puisque « aléatoire » signifie en réalité « n'importe quand mais surtout au mauvais moment »).

À côté de cela, il existe une autre balle. Le cognard. Il y en a six sur le terrain, et elles sont programmées pour s'en prendre aux joueurs (physiquement mais aussi verbalement, puisqu'elles ont le pouvoir de connaître les secrets les plus intimes des joueurs et de les répéter). Pour les parer, les batteurs frappent dedans pour les renvoyer vers les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Les batteurs ont aussi la possibilité de frapper directement les joueurs adverses.

Lorsqu'un gardien arrête un souaffle, celui-ci se transforme en cognard. De même, si l'arbitre reçoit un cognard, ce dernier ne lui fait pas mal et se transforme en souaffle. Dès qu'une balle se transforme en une autre, il faut une compensation, et de ce fait une autre balle se transformera dans le sens inverse.

Ainsi, il peut être stratégique d'envoyer un cognard vers l'arbitre : si un poursuiveur adverse fonce vers vos anneaux avec un souaffle au moment où le cognard touche l'arbitre, avec un peu de chance c'est son souaffle se transformera en cognard.

Notez bien que puisqu'il y a plusieurs souaffles, on peut marquer plusieurs buts simultanément (que ce soit par plusieurs joueurs différents ou par un seul, puisqu'il est autorisé d'avoir plusieurs souaffles sur soi). Il est aussi possible que chaque équipe marque en même temps. (Tout cela pose beaucoup de problème pour l'arbitre, qui a bien du mal à suivre toutes les actions en même temps, et de nombreuses triches et de nombreux coups bas sont ainsi possibles.)

À côté de ceci, les sapeurs sont munis de pelles et de pioches et creusent des galeries sous le terrain. Le but est de s'en prendre au poteau qui porte les anneaux adverses, car s'il tombe, cela rapporte à l'équipe cinquante points. Les sapeurs vont donc creuser autours pour le desceller. Dans leurs galeries, ils peuvent cependant tomber sur les sapeurs adverses, et dans ce cas un combat à la pelle est permis.

Lorsqu'un poteau tombe, il doit être redressé par les gardiens au plus vite, car chaque minute à terre rapporte cinq points supplémentaires. Les batteurs adverses peuvent alors leur envoyer des cognards pour les perturber.

La dernière balle s'appelle le mou-d'argent. C'est une balle ovoïde qui ressemble à un poisson : elle est molle, recouverte d'écailles, glisse entre les doigts et pue fortement. Lorsqu'elle touche le sol, elle rebondit. Le but des attrapeurs est de l'attraper (sans déc' ?). Mais c'est très dur parce que ça glisse vachement.

Lorsqu'un attrapeur attrape le mou-d'argent, cela met fin au match, et cela rapporte deux cents cinquante mille points à son équipe.

Autant vous dire que tout ce bordel est inutile puisque seuls les attrapeurs et le mou-d'argent ont de l'importance. Les autres joueurs et les autres balles n'ont aucun intérêt.

Autre détail : chez les adultes, les batteurs sont remplacés par des bretteurs – c'est donc un peu plus viril.

* * *

**Samedi matin, salle commune des Gryffondor.**

Le week-end commence.

Qui dit week-end dit téloche : tous les Gryffondor étaient confortablement installés devant l'énorme écran à tubes cathodiques de la salle commune.

Henri et Momo, affalés dans des poufs, et commentaient à haute voix l'épisode de Dragon Ball Z.

« Écoute, tu m'enlèveras pas de la tête que ça vaut pas Dragon Ball ! s'écria Momo.  
- Tu arrêtes tes conneries, répondit Henri. DBZ c'est milles fois mieux. »

Sur cette question, chacun avait son avis. Le débat était même presque houleux. Si le narrateur avait droit à la parole, il dirait que le rythme de DBZ est quand même incroyablement plus lent, et que du coup on se fait un peu chier : un combat dure trente à quarante épisodes, et les gars passent plus de temps à papoter qu'à se battre.

Passons.

« Ah là là, l'innocence de la jeunesse ! lança avec nostalgie un élève de septième année qui passait par là. Et dire que dans trois quatre ans vous ne serez plus intéressés que par les films de boule. »

Oui, c'est triste quand même.

« Au fait Henri – enfin non, ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'y pense d'un coup – y'a mes frères qui jouent cet aprèm dans le match d'aéropolo.  
- Ah ouais, cool. Ils jouent à quel poste ?  
- En fait ils jouent chacun un poste différent. Et du coup ils peuvent échanger quand ils veulent – y compris pendant le match, ce qui peut être très pratique.  
- Ah. Mais c'est de la triche ça, non ?  
- Allez, tout de suite les grands mots ! lâcha Momo d'un air indigné. Rien ne l'interdit en tout cas.  
- Tu veux dire que rien n'interdit aux joueurs de changer de poste en cours de partie ?  
- Heu, ben si. Mais comme ils sont quadruplés ça se voit pas.  
- Donc c'est de la triche ?  
- Ouais, bon, peut-être. Mais ta gueule, ils font ça pour nous, pour tous les Gryffondor. »

Comme quoi Henri est un peu plus à cheval sur les règles que Momo. Et pis là c'est rien : Momo n'a même pas évoqué les injections d'EPO.

« En plus, ajouta Momo, c'est contre l'équipe de Serpentard, alors ça va saigner. »

Quelques soit le sport, les matchs sont toujours plus intéressants lorsqu'il existe une forte rivalité entre les deux équipes adverses. En l'occurrence, la rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor, c'est un peu comme la rivalité URSS-USA dans le hockey sur glace des années 80 (pour ceux qui voient).

« Super ! s'écria Jean Thomas, leur compagnon de chambrée. Faudra penser à apporter des feux d'artifices.  
- Ah ouais ? s'exclama Henri. On fait péter des feux d'artifices pendant les matches ? C'est pas dangereux pour les joueurs, ça ?  
- Ben si ! répondit Momo. Et c'est bien le but. »

Henri resta médusé.

« J'ai des fusées à tête chercheuse, ajouta Jean.  
- Quel genre ? demanda Momo.  
- Celle à couleur : y'aura qu'à régler sur vert, et boum ! »

* * *

Momo et Henri se dirigeaient vers le stadium.

Momo, peu habitué au climat océanique de la Beauce, avait enfilé sa doudoune Sergio Tacchini (représente !). D'ailleurs, ça lui donne un look affreux : il a son survêtement blanc, puis par-dessus sa robe (un peu trop courte, donc le bas du pantalon et les chaussettes remontées se voient) puis encore par-dessus la doudoune (mais qui elle s'arrête à la taille). Donc en gros : jusqu'au mollet, survêt', jusqu'à la taille, robe, et jusqu'au cou, doudoune. Un superbe dégradé…

Henri, lui, a mis un blouson. Mais j'ai la flemme de décrire en détail, et de toutes façon tout le monde s'en fout.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Drogue. Il boitait.

« Oh t'as vu ? souffla Momo à Henri. Il boite.  
- Oui je sais, répondit Henri. J'ai entendu quand le narrateur l'a dit. »

En les croisant, Drogue leur jeta un regard noir. En retour, ils lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Ils savaient que cela le mettrait encore plus en colère.

« En fait, il boite depuis le lendemain d'El Dia de Muertos, ajouta Henri une fois que le professeur fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre.  
- Ah ouais ? J'avais pas remarqué.  
- Si tu passais moins de temps à reluquer Hortense, tu l'aurais vu.  
- Quoi ? C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! dit Momo d'un air outré. »

Il avait dit cela avec autant de mauvaise foi que s'il avait dit « C'est pas moi m'sieur, c'est un voleur qu'a mis ça dans ma poche » au vigile du supermarché. Enfin vous imaginez le tableau.

« Tu crois qu'il boite pourquoi ?  
- Bien essayé, mais si c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour changer de conversation…  
- Quoi ? T'es pas curieux ? Attends, ça m'intrigue trop c't'histoire moi ! C'est louche, quoi, j'veux dire. »

Henri éternua.

(Ben oui, c'est l'hiver, hein.)

« Sais pas, répondit-il en reniflant. Peut-être qu'il s'est blessé en tentant de pénétrer dans le couloir interdit après avoir fait diversion avec le troll. »

Momo s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés.

« Nan mais j'disais ça pour déconner moi, ajouta Henri. »

Momo se remit en marche.

« Mais arrête tes conneries, c'est hyper ça en plus ! Drogue était à la fête, mais il s'est barré juste avant le début du repas. Et là, paf, un troll débarque ! Et pis le lendemain il boite.  
- Vu sous cet angle…  
- Mais trop : y'a pas moyen, c'est méga louche. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher.

« Bon, reprit Henri. Admettons que Drogue soit le voleur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- On le dénonce à sa mère ? tenta Momo sans certitude. »

Henri le regarda de travers.

« Non seulement c'est puéril et inutile, mais en plus c'est impossible.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- La mère de Drogue est morte.  
- J'ignorais…  
- Mais tu sais bien, Momo : tous les personnages de plus de vingt-cinq ans sont orphelins. »

Momo se gratta le menton.

« T'es sûr ?  
- Mais bien sûr. On dit toujours que les sorciers ont une bien meilleure espérance de vie que les moldus, en attendant j'ai jamais vu autant d'orphelins au mètre carré !  
- Arrête ton char ! s'écria Momo, sceptique.  
- Mais si. Je suis orphelin, Neville aussi – ou pas loin. Le dirlo l'est devenu quand il était à Poudlard, le seigneur des ténèbres l'a été très jeune. Mes deux parents étaient déjà tous les deux orphelins à ma naissance. Tes parents aussi sont orphelins, j'allais oublier. »

Ouais, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

« En fait c'est bien simple, reprit Henri, les sorciers meurent tellement jeune qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'a de grands-parents. »

Momo prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Euh… Marie de Malotru ?  
- Nan. Son père est orphelin, sa mère est orpheline – tu peux vérifier.  
- Euh… Euh…  
- Cherche bien. À part Neville (qui n'a plus de parents), personne n'a de grands-parents. C'est triste à dire, mais les seuls qui vivent vieux sont ceux qui n'ont pas d'enfants : le dirlo n'a pas d'enfants, tout comme la totalité de nos professeurs, ainsi que divers autres personnages secondaires que l'on rencontrera les années prochaines. Les autres gens meurent dès qu'ils ont finis d'élever leurs enfants. »

Oui, cher lecteur. C'est la triste réalité. Vérifie si tu le veux, mais j'ai raison. La seule grand-mère du bouquin ne vit que pour élever son petit-fils à la place de ses parents. Et il y a fort à parier qu'elle y passera elle aussi dès que Neville sera grand.

* * *

Bon, alors là j'ai eu un problème de sauvegarde, et du coup j'ai perdu le match d'aéropolo. Et comme j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire, vous n'aurez rien.

C'est dommage parce que c'était quelque chose, quand même. Je vous raconte même pas : un morceau de machin trop épique, avec des actions époustouflantes et des retournements de situation complétement inattendus. Ah, ça valait le coup, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Donc c'est vraiment dommage de manquer ça.

Non mais par exemple, pour vous donner une idée : à un moment y'a un joueur Serpentard qui fait un looping et une triple vrille avec trois souaffles en main pour éviter quatre cognards qui lui arrivent dessus en même temps, il fonce vers les buts, évitent un coup de batte, double le gardien en faisant un octuple tonneau, s'approche des cercles et… PAF ! Il se fait dézinguer par un tir de mortier venu du public.

Ah là là, ça valait le coup. « Colossal ! » avait hurlé Momo à la fin. « Extraordinaire » avait dit Jean. « Le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! » avait hurlé Henri avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Donc voilà, c'est franchement dommage que vous ratiez ça. Tant pis, une prochaine fois.

* * *

PS : je suis de mauvaise foi. Dans le livre, Remus Lupin a encore ses parents. Mais c'est bien le seul. Et je ne parle même pas de la famille de Sirius Black, parce que c'est l'hécatombe par là-bas.


	13. 12 - Le miroir de l'Ecnecsipucnoc

**Chapitre douze : Le miroir de l'Ecnecsipucnoc.**

Mardi matin. Cours de pharmacopée avec le professeur Drogue, maître apothicaire.

« Bon, comme je m'y attendais, nous sommes en retard sur le programme. Tant pis. »

Il s'avança vers les élèves. Par réflexes, nombres d'entre eux eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser une recette que vous choisirez dans le livre. Prenez celle que vous voulez, mais sachez que je vous noterez sur la difficulté de la recette aussi bien que sur votre capacité à la réussir. Donc choisir la recette la plus simple n'est pas stratégique, à moins que vous ne soyez vraiment mauvais. En choisir une trop difficile ne l'est pas plus, à moins d'être très bon – ce qui n'est le cas d'aucun d'entre vous, donc restez modestes. »

Tout le monde se mit au travail. Le travail était cette fois-ci individuel.

Après une heure, Drogue circula entre les rangs.

« Qu'avez-vous tenté de faire, monsieur Londubas ? »

Oui, je ne change pas le nom. J'avais pensé à l'appelé « Londuhaut », mais ç'aurait vraiment été un jeu de mot de merde. Je garde une certaine dignité.

« Ben, heu, c'est une recette de débouche-évier. »

Drogue jeta un regard de dégoût au résultat.

« Je pense qu'elle est raté. En fait, je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Bel effort, surtout de votre part, mais cela reste toujours largement insuffisant. »

Il passa à une autre table.

« Non, ne me dites pas ce que c'est. Quoi que ce soit censé être, c'est un échec cuisant. »

Une autre encore.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ou du moins, qu'est-ce que cela devrait être ?  
- Aucune idée. Ça s'appelle "potion de réhaussement", mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire, et du coup je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert.  
- Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisie ?  
- Ben ça avait l'air sympa et pas trop difficile. »

Drogue haussa les sourcils.

« Certes… Alors nous n'avons qu'à tester. »

Il saisit la potion et s'approcha de Momo.

« Goûtez-moi cette potion, Mamadou.  
- Mohammed…  
- Peu importe. Goûtez. »

Momo s'exécuta (dans le sens où il fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire, pas dans le sens où il met fin à ses jours en réponses à une sentence. Je précise parce qu'on ne sait jamais : le lecteur moyen n'est après tout qu'un attardé qui n'ouvre de bouquins qu'entre deux parties d'ordinateur ou de télé).

Où en étais-je, avec cette incise…

Ah oui. Momo s'exécute.

« Bah ! Mais ça a un goût de pisse !  
- Parce que vous avez déjà bu de l'urine pour avoir un tel moyen de comparaison ?  
- M'enfin j'y peux rien ! On dirait vraiment que quelqu'un a pissé dans ce flacon !  
- Ah, mais je comprends tout à coup : les gens de votre espèce, pour se désaltérer dans le désert, n'hésite sans doute pas à boire l'urine de leurs dromadaires, alors vous vous y connaissez bien. »

Pour cette remarque horriblement raciste, Drogue fut mis à pied quinze jours.

Quelques temps après cette mésaventure, retrouvons nos héros en cours de transfiguration. (Disons plutôt nos protagonistes, ils n'ont rien de héros.)

« J'ai la nette impression, dit McGonagall, que chaque années vous êtes plus mauvais… Ceux de l'année dernière étaient déjà de parfaits branquignoles, mais alors vous ! Vous ! Oh là là, vous êtes monstrueusement mauvais. De vraies têtes à claques.  
- On fait de notre mieux madame, dit Momo.  
- Ah parce qu'en plus vous faites de votre mieux ?! Bonté divine ! Si au moins vous aviez été fainéants, ça vous aurait donné une excuse… Non, non. Vous êtes de parfaits déchets les enfants. Si la stupidité était un délit, vous seriez tous des criminels. »

Plusieurs filles se mirent à pleurer.

McGonagall s'approcha de l'une d'elles.

« Mademoiselle Sacdosse, ne pleurez pas voyons, dit-elle d'un air compatissant. Vous êtes déjà très laide quand vous souriez, alors quand vous faites la tête… D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas du sang angliche ? Vous avez de grandes incisives, comme ces morues qui peuplent l'Angletterre. »

La fillette redoubla de pleurs, mais McGonagall était parti dans son délire anti-anglais.

« Bande de connards de bouffeurs de rosbif de merde ! s'écria-t-elle en levant le bras. Vous avez asservi mon peuple par la traîtrise et la lâcheté ! Un jour vous paierez ! »

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Bon, maintenant au boulot ! La séance sera notée, et les trois derniers de la classe seront enfermés pendant huit jours dans un chaudron. Ça vous motivera peut-être un peu. »

Bon, là elle était dans un mauvais jour. D'habitude, c'est un peu plus posé. Et à sa décharge, il faut reconnaître que la promotion de Henri était une véritable promotion de minables.

Les cours avec le professeur Laguigne se passaient différemment : il n'avait aucune autorité, et c'étaient les élèves qui faisaient la loi. Et de toute façon, le professeur était en arrêt maladie pendant une bonne partie de l'année scolaire, soit pour dépression, soit pour tentative de suicide, soit pour des blessures quelconques (on le disait extrêmement maladroit, en réalité il avait eu la polio et en avait gardé quelques séquelles, notamment des problèmes de coordinations).

Oui, la polio n'existe plus en France. Mais rappelez-vous aussi que les thaumaturges ne connaissent pas les vaccins. Il existe encore de nombreuses maladies étonnantes qui circulent dans leur monde.

Ah, tiens, tant que j'y suis, ai-je déjà parlé des maladies vénériennes qui traînent dans Poudlard ? Non ? Étonnant.

Vous imaginez bien que trois cents étudiants en pleine puberté réunis dans un château pendant toute l'année ont des envies, et même des besoins. Les petits bécotages en cinquième année (comme dans le livre que vous savez), ça n'existe pas : les élèves couchent entre eux. Il y a toute sorte de pratiques sexuelles dégradantes, et ce dès la quatrième année (au moins).

Non mais sans blague, vous y avez cru à ce monde puritain ? Non, ça n'est pas possible, les adolescents sont des obsédés, filles ou garçons, et ils n'attendent certainement par le mariage pour ce genre de choses. Mais comme c'était un livre pour enfant, l'auteur a cédé à la dictature bien-pensante.

Où voulais-je en venir… Oui, voilà : il circulait dans Poudlard des morpions à foisons, et un tiers des élèves attrapaient la chaude-pisse dans l'année.

* * *

« Tu veux faire quoi ? s'écria Momo. Entrer dans le couloir interdit ?!

- Bah ouais. Je croyais que t'étais curieux toi.  
- Évidemment, mais là c'est pas de la curiosité, c'est du suicide. Je sais pas ce qui se cache là-bas dedans, mais quand il aboie, ça résonne dans tout le château. »

Oui, c'est pas très discret un chien à trois têtes de huit mètre de haut. Surtout s'il ne peut jamais sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes : ça a besoin d'exercice un clébard, ça a besoin de se défouler.

D'ailleurs, que fait la SPA ? On n'enferme un chien pendant un an dans un couloir miteux et elle ne dit rien ? Y'a plus de justice envers les animaux… Pauvres bêtes.

Merde ! Pendant que je raconte mes conneries, les deux garçons arrivent devant la porte du couloir interdit, on va tout rater et j'ai paumé ma télécommande pour rembobiner… Tant pis, on prend en route.

« … et la la souris elle dit à l'éléphant "oui mais moi j'ai été malade".  
- Ah ouais elle est bonne ! s'écria Momo en rigolant. Bon, nous y voilà. »

Ils étaient en effet arrivés devant la porte. Une porte toute bête, en bois, avec, heu… un loquet en métal, des gonds sur le côté qui, heu, qui soutenait la porte… J'ai pas d'idée pour vous décrire une porte : c'est juste une petite porte de merde en bois, toute conne, comme il y en a des dizaines.

« Alors on fait quoi, on frappe ? demanda Momo.  
- C'que t'es con. Non, on essaye d'entrer directement. »

Henri tira la poigné. En vain : La porte était verrouillée.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, commenta Henri. Le loquet est mis.  
- Et du coup ?  
- Du coup on va utiliser un sortilège qui déverrouille les portes. »

Momo haussa son sourcil droit dans une attitude hautement sceptique.

« Tu veux dire qu'un élève de première année, avec un sort tout con, serait capable d'ouvrir une porte qui sert de protection à un objet d'une immense valeur qui a été caché par le plus grand mage de notre temps ? »

Ça tient pas trop la route, mais on va faire comme si.

« Mais oui, c'est, heu… Euh… Faudrait qu'on justifie ça quand même, les lecteurs ne sont pas assez stupides pour gober un truc pareil. »

Henri et Momo se grattèrent la tête d'un air interogateur. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas d'idée.

« Ben t'es marrant toi ! s'écria Momo. T'as qu'à nous aider aussi. »

Mais enfin, je suis le narrateur !

« Et alors ? C'est justement à toi de trouver des idées, c'est toi le scénariste, c'est toi qui écrit ce bouquin, alors à toi de trouver de bonnes idées. »

Ouais, bon, d'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Ah mais oui ! En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne.

« Accouche ! s'écria Henri. »

Ouais, alors voilà : j'ai pensé au fait qu'à Halloween, le voleur est entré dans le couloir interdit pour faire du repérage (ou quelque chose comme ça) pendant sa diversion avec le troll, et qu'après les profs ont oublié de remettre en place le sortilège de blocage de la porte. Du coup elle est verrouillée de l'intérieur, mais c'est tout.

« Mouaif… commenta Henri. C'est pas hypergénial mais ça pourrait passer. »

On fait ça alors ?

« C'est bon pour moi, dit Henri.  
- Pareil, ajouta Momo. »

Alors en piste.

« Alohomora ! s'écria Henri. »

Zut, ça fait beaucoup de fois le verbe « s'écrier » tout ça… Je vais aller regarder mon dictionnaire des synonymes. Bon, j'ai « s'exclamer » qui marche bien aussi.

« Ça marche ! s'exclama Momo. On peut entrer ! »

Ouais, ça pète comme ça. Faut savoir varier les verbes de paroles dans un roman.

« Entrons, dit Henri. »

Et ils entrèrent.

« OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE LA CHIENNE DE SA MÈRE ! » hurla Momo comme jamais il n'avait hurlé.

Les deux enfants ressortir aussitôt du couloir, les yeux exorbités, tout pâles et en sueur.

« Sainte Marie mère de Dieu ! gueula Momo. »

Puis il commença en prier en faisant des signes de croix frénétiques.

« Notre pater qu'est dans le ciel, que ton blase il soit sanctifié, que ton règne il arrive, que ta volonté divine elle soit faite partout, dans le ciel et par terre. File nous aujourd'hui notre manger quotidien, pardonne-nous si on a manqué de respect à quelqu'un comme nous on pardonne quand quelqu'un il nous manque de respect. Et puis ne nous soumet pas à la tentation et tout ça, mais plutôt aide nous contre les méchants. Amen. »

Henri l'avait regardé tout le long d'un œil étonné.

« C'est le canon, ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- Mais ouais, qu'est-ce tu crois ? La vie d'ma reum ! C'est dans la bible. Matthieu 6: 9-13 et Luc 11: 2-4.  
- Ah bon. »

Admettons. Il n'est pas exclu que les personnages aient raison, même contre toute attente.

« Bon, et maintenant ? demanda Momo.  
- Ben maintenant on trouve autre chose. De moins dangereux.  
- Y'a une salle fermée à clef depuis des décennies à l'étage au-dessus. Y'a du mystère, mais ça risque rien.  
- Je prends. »

Et les deux garçons partirent dans leur nouvelle quête.

« Voilà, c'est là, dit Momo. C'est fermé aussi.  
- Alohomora ! cria Henri. »

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle couverte de poussière et remplies de toiles d'araignée. Au centre, trônait une sorte de grand miroir avec un cadre en bois décoré de quelques gravures du plus bel effet.

« Par la barbe du Christ ! s'écria Momo.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, rien, t'inquiète, c'est juste pour faire un effet dramatique. »

Ils s'approchèrent. Sur le pourtour du cadre, il était écrit « Noc nu tse actiliu qiulec ».

« Tu crois que c'est du latin ? demanda Momo.  
- Je sais pas, mais en tout cas ça y ressemble beaucoup… »

Quel mystérieux mystère, cher lecteur, quel mystérieux mystère… Bon, moi j'vais me boire un café, ça commence à me faire chier toutes ces conneries.

« Le miroir est complétement dépoli, déclara Henri, il doit être très vieux.  
- Vas-y refré, regarde dedans, y s'pass'ra peut être qué'que chose ! »

Oui, alors ça en fait c'est une résurgence du fait que Momo vienne de la cité. Parce que ça s'oublie un peu depuis le début de l'histoire. Donc j'en remets un petit coup pour vous le rappeler et après je vous laisse tranquilles.

Henri s'approcha du miroir.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit que son reflet. Puis soudain, une brume traversa le miroir, et son apparence changea. Le Henri-reflet était plus grand, plus vieux. Magnifiquement musclé, un sourire charmeur et les pouces en l'air d'un signe de victoire, il y avait à ses pieds une montagne d'or et de pierres précieuses, et il était entouré de jeunes filles dévêtues et lascives.

« Alors ? demanda Momo.  
- Ça roxe du poney ! s'écria Henri avec enthousiasme. »


	14. Chapitre treize : Gilles de Rais

**Chapitre treize : Gilles de Rais**

Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre. Je m'en sors plutôt pas mal, je crois, et pour le moment il me semble bien que personne n'a remarqué que je n'avais jamais lu le livre.

Oui, je l'avoue : cet affreux plagiat a été rédigé exclusivement avec des résumés pris sur internet. Je remercie notamment le wiki Harry Potter de Wikia et l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter (cette dernière étant honteusement pompée sur le Lexicon anglophone).

Mais passons aux choses sérieuses.

Alors, voyons. Où en étais-je ? Je suis allé aux chiottes entre les deux chapitres, et du coup j'ai perdu mon fil…

Peu importe, reprenons n'importe où, ça ira très bien.

* * *

**Sept heures trente du matin, petit-déjeuner.**

Le vautour de Momo se posa sur la table. Henri était un peu jaloux : son ami recevait très souvent du courrier, de la part de l'un ou l'autre membre de son innombrable famille, alors que lui-même ne recevait rien (ses parents refusaient d'utiliser un quelconque volatile pour envoyer du courrier).

D'ailleurs, je ne sais déjà plus : est-ce que j'ai filé un hibou ou une chouette à Henri ? Dans le bouquin c'est l'autre géant alcoolo qui lui en offre un, mais ici rien, macache, peau d'zob.

Bon. Imaginons que Henri s'est lui-même acheté un hibou Moyen-Duc sur le chemin de Traviole, et qu'il l'a appelé Jadwiga (oui, la bête est polonaise). C'est quand même plus courant qu'un harfang, nan ? C'est moins classe, mais bon…

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, saviez-vous qu'un harfang des neiges peut vivre jusqu'à 32 ans en captivité ? Moi non plus, je viens juste de le lire sur Wikipédia.

Donc Henri est légèrement jaloux.

« Ah, c'est une lettre de ma sœur Aïcha ! s'exclama Momo.  
- Comment elle va ? demanda Henri.  
- Elle va bien. Elle demande aussi de tes nouvelles.  
- Ah, cool.  
- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. »

Momo eut un sourire en coin.

« Hé, imagines : vous allez peut-être finir ensemble tous les deux ! ajouta-t-il.  
- Oh l'autre, arrête. En couple avec la sœur de mon meilleur pote ? Ce serait tellement cliché.  
- Tu crois ? demanda Momo, un poil déçu.  
- Mais carrément. Enfin merde, c'est comme si, heu… Je sais pas, c'est comme si toi tu finissais avec Hortense, la fille dont tu te moques tout le temps et avec laquelle tu passes tes journées à te chamailler.  
- Ah ouais… lâcha Momo, un poil gêné. Ouais… »

Henri sentit son trouble.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ben heu… »

Hortense arriva juste à ce moment-là.

« Salut Henri, salut Poussin. »

Et elle et Momo se roulèrent une bonne grosse galoche sous l'œil médusé de Henri.

Oui, je sais, ça n'est pas censé arriver avant quelque chose comme le tome 6, mais comme ça on gagne du temps.

« Ah ouais je vois… déclara Henri. Bon, ben dans ce cas file-moi le 06 de ta sœur, tant qu'on est dans la caricature. »

* * *

« Alors, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Momo.

- On va voir Hagrid et on lui pose des questions au sujet de la bête féroce du couloir interdit.  
- Comme ça, cash ?  
- Nan, plus subtilement.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on va le soûler avant. »

Ils marchaient en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

Le terme de cabane est sans doute impropre : il eut plutôt fallut parler de taudis.

La construction était faite de tôles ondulées, de tuyaux en métal et de divers autres matériaux de récupération. Un peu comme dans les bidonvilles de Jacarta, pour ceux qui connaissent.

« Aaah ! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur dégueulasse ! gémit Momo en se bouchant le nez alors qu'ils approchaient de la cabane.  
- Il n'y a pas de toilettes, répondit prosaïquement Henri, alors Hagrid fait caca autours de chez lui. »

La puanteur était de plus en plus insoutenable à mesure que les garçons se rapprochaient. Rapidement, Henri eut la nausée.

« Oh ben, je crois que je me sens mal, dit-il alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus blanc. Ça me rappelle trop le troll tout ça. »

Henri avait tout à fait raison : une dizaine de seconde plus tard, il rendait tout son repas du midi.

Momo, voyant cela, ne put pas résister plus longtemps et vomit à son tour : le contenu de son estomac sortit par grands jets, propulsés par de violents haut-le-cœur.

Lorsque Henri se fut complétement purgé, il regarda plus attentivement son vomi. On pouvait, dans ce vomi, reconnaître tous les plats qui avaient composés son dernier repas. Il y avait tout d'abord quelques filaments blanchâtres, qui devaient être les débris de la soupe aux poireaux qui avait été son entrée. Ensuite, de petits bouts de viande de bœuf mâchonnés pouvaient être distingués çà et là, reliquats de son plat principal, un sauté de bœuf à la béarnaise. D'ailleurs, en parlant de plat principal, la couleur orangée qui caractérisait l'ensemble était vraisemblablement due au gratin courge-patate qu'il avait pris en accompagnement de ce bœuf. Enfin, mélangé au reste mais encore assez peu digérées, on pouvait apercevoir quelques billes violacées, derniers témoins de la tarte aux myrtilles qui fut son dessert.

Hé ! C'en est presque lyrique, non ?

Mais reprenons.

Henri sortit sa baguette.

« Finito pestiliansalis ! » cria-t-il dans un latin plus que douteux, le pourtour de la bouche encore bien barbouillé.

Ils purent respirer à nouveau.

« Tu pouvais pas penser à ça plus tôt ?! enragea Momo. J'ai tellement vomi que ça m'a brûlé la gorge ! J'ai bien cru que mes boyaux allaient suivre !  
- Désolé, ça vient seulement de me revenir. »

Ils reprirent leur toute après s'être essuyé les lèvres, et Momo mâchonna de l'herbe pendant tout le trajet pour faire passer le goût.

L'entrée du taudis n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre.

« Putain, maintenant j'ai faim, annonça Momo.  
- Ouais, c'est normal vu que du coup t'as le ventre vide. »

Il frappa. Derrière la porte, un chien aboya (un gros chien, visiblement).

« Qué c'est que c'est ?! hurla le géant.  
- C'est Henri et Momo.  
- Entrez ! »

Ils entrèrent. L'intérieur était affreux, et le mobilier se résumait à quelques chaises désappariées, une table et une baignoire sale. Oui, une baignoire. Apparemment, elle servait à la fois de panière et de toilettes au chien.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de lit : Hagrid dormait là où il tombait après sa cuite quotidienne.

Le gros Dogue allemand faillit se jeter sur eux, et Hagrid lui fila une grande claque pour le calmer.

« Vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue et pâteuse.  
- On vient juste discuter, et on a amené de la liqueur.  
- Qué genre ?  
- De l'absinthe. Celle qui rend aveugle. »

Henri présenta la bouteille au géant.

« Oh ben je sais pas trop, je suis déjà rond comme une queue de billard, j'ai picolé toute la journée.  
- Allez, ça peut pas vous faire de mal, lança Momo. »

Bon, ça c'est un mensonge. L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, évidemment, et chaque année 45 000 personnes meurent en France à cause de l'alcool (directement ou indirectement).

Je dis ça, mais je m'en fous : c'est juste pour éviter un procès que je vous mets en garde.

Hagrid vida cul-sec la bouteille.

« Bon allez, dit-il. Maintenant j'vais m'faire un p'tit rail de coke pour faire passer tout ça. »

Il commença à farfouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une dose.

« Alors voilà, commença Momo. On se demandait si vous saviez ce qui se cachait dans le couloir interdit. »

Henri lui fila un violent coup de coude pour le faire taire. Mais il était trop tard.

« De quoi ?! » hurla le géant.

Puis il sniffa un bon coup, du genre qui dégage les sinus et qui remonte direct' au cerveau.

« T'as été trop vite, chuchota fort Henri à Momo. Maintenant c'est foutu. »

Oui, vous savez, c'est cette manière bizarre qu'on a parfois de chuchoter. On chuchote fort, c'est-à-dire qu'on parle sans faire vibrer les cordes vocales, mais avec une intensité sonore aussi élevée que si on parlait normalement. De vous à moi, c'est complétement con.

« Hé ben d'abord… Ben d'abord que c'est pas vos oignons les mioches ! cria Hagrid d'une voix hésitante. »

Il s'était levé mais tenait péniblement debout : il oscillait. Il avait en outre les yeux mi-clos, et il bavait.

« Je sais pas ce qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à savoir, mais ça regarde que le fropesseur Doutretombe et Gilles de Rais ! »

Et il s'écroula d'un bloc.

* * *

« Tu connais Gilles de Rais, toi ? demanda Momo sur le chemin du retour.

- Nan. On va aller voir ça à la bibliothèque. »

Momo soupira.

« Tu veux qu'on écume tous les livres de la bibliothèque jusqu'à qu'on trouve quelque chose ? se lamenta-t-il.  
- Mais non, t'es ouf ou quoi ? On va demander à la bibliothécaire, madame Pince. Ça ira plus vite. »

Ben oui, pas con le Henri.

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient attablés dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient avec eux une biographie de Gilles de Rais.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Momo.  
- Ben heu… Je cite : "Compagnon d'armes de Jeanne d'Arc et fin stratège, Gilles de Rais s'est surtout fait connaître pour avoir enlevé, violé, torturé et décapité plus d'une centaine de jeunes enfants."  
- Ah quand même.  
- Bon, ça c'est l'accroche. Après, il y a de nombreux détails, et plusieurs gravures réalistes. »

Momo se gratta le menton.

« M'enfin quel rapport avec notre histoire ?  
- Ben écoute, je sais pas. Peut-être un lien avec Jeanne d'Arc ?  
- Et après ? À quoi ça nous avance tout ça ?  
- Après je sais pas. J'ai vraiment pas d'idée. »

Ils restèrent pensif un instant.

« Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir tout lire… dit Henri.  
- Derche, répondit Momo.  
- Zut… »

Prenant l'épais volume sous le bras, ils sortirent de la bilibliothèque. Non, la blibiliothèque, blilbili… Oh et puis merde.

Pour rejoindre leur salle commune, ils passèrent par le grand vestibule (qui rime avec testi…). En passant devant l'immense porte ouverte du château, Momo vit quelqu'un qui s'éloignait d'un pas rapide.

« Tiens, s'étonna-t-il. Ce serait-y pas Drogue là-bas ? »

Henri tourna la tête dans le sens de la direction que son ami montrait avec le doigt.

Elle est un peu bancale cette phrase ou c'est moi ? Peu importe.

En effet, un peu plus loin sur le chemin de gravier, on pouvait voir une silhouette qui s'éloignait. Les deux compères sortirent sur le perron.

« On dirait qu'il se dirige vers la forêt interdit. »

Bon, avouons-le, cette phrase ne veut rien dire, en fait : puisque le château est cerné par la forêt, s'éloigner de celui-ci implique donc fatalement de se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Mais bon.

« À tous les coups c'est lui, reprit Momo. On ne voit pas son visage, mais on voit bien ses cheveux qui luisent au soleil couchant. »

Il avait l'air pressé, ce qui est toujours très louche dans un livre d'aventure.

« C'est moi qui déconne ou ce type qu'on déteste, on le voit à chaque chapitre ? demanda Momo avec dégoût.  
- Si fait, répondit Henri. Que veux-tu, chaque œuvre de fiction manichéenne a besoin d'antagonistes omniprésents pour susciter l'aversion du public et le fédérer derrière le protagoniste qui subit une injustice permanente.  
- Ouais ben moi ça me fait chier. Si je tenais l'auteur de tout ça, ce serait mon pied au cul. »

Oh ! Calmos les gars ! Depuis quand les personnages se rebellent contre leur auteur ?

« Ah t'es là, toi ?! s'écria Momo. »

Ben oui, je suis là tout le temps, tocard.

« Ouais alors écoute-moi bien, je… »

Hop hop hop ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite : soit tu la fermes et tu reprends l'histoire bien gentiment, soit je fais crever toute ta famille et je te rends borgne et défiguré.

« Salaud ! C'est dégueulasse ce que tu m'fais ! »

Ouais, c'est aussi ce que me disais ta mère l'autre fois. Maintenant au boulot.

« Fils de chien galeux, marmonna Momo.  
- Enfin bon, commença Henri pour changer de sujet, tu trouves pas ça louche ?  
- Quoi ? maugréa Momo.  
- Ben Drogue ! s'écria-t-il en désignant de la tête l'homme qui pendant ce temps avait continué de s'éloigner.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, avec tout ça je l'avais oublié lui. Viens on le suit !  
- Ben, heu, je suis pas trop chaud : on va encore s'attraper des ennuis.  
- Fais pas ta chochotte, allez !  
- Bon, okay, soupira Henri. Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux garçons emboîtent le pas à Drogue, le suivant à bonne distance mais sans pour autant se faire distancer.

C'est complétement con ce que je raconte…

À l'orée de la forêt, Henri hésita un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Momo.  
- T'es sûr de ton coup ? J'veux dire, c'est genre dangereux par là-bas.  
- Mais ouais, tranquille. Et pis puisqu'on est venu jusqu'ici, autant continuer jusqu'au bout.  
- J'aurais plutôt dit que c'est une bonne occasion de tout arrêter et de faire demi-tour. »

Momo secoua la tête de dépit. La rencontre avec le chien géant derrière la porte verrouillée avait douché les prétentions aventureuses de Henri.

Momo attrapa le bras de son ami, et l'entraîna au travers des fourrés.

Après quelques minutes de marche sans voir Drogue, mais suivant ses traces de pas à la façon des indiens, Henri et Momo entendirent des sortes geignements. Ce n'était pas Drogue, mais visiblement la personne qui poussait ces petits cris passait un sale quart d'heure.

Momo fit signe à Henri d'être silencieux, et s'avança à pas de loup.

« Oh non, arrêtez ! hurla une voix.  
- On dirait la voix de Quirrell, s'étonna Henri en chuchotant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- J'en sais rien, Drogue est peut-être en train de le tabasser.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Ben peut-être que Quirrell a compris pour la diversion avec le troll, et il essaye de la faire taire.  
- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! cria alors la voix de Drogue, confirmant ainsi l'intuition de Momo.  
- Ouais ben c'est pas nos oignons, reprit Henri. Si on va l'aider Drogue risque de se retourner contre nous et… »

Mais Momo écartait déjà des branches de buissons pour s'approcher de l'endroit d'où venaient les gémissements.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une clairière, et virent ainsi Drogue, robes relevées, en train de sodomiser Quirrell, lui-même complétement débraillé.

« Bon, t'avais raison Henri : on aurait jamais dû venir. »


End file.
